Belong to the Night
by Che Black Diamond
Summary: Welcome the world of vampires, witches, and the humans that's caught in the middle. After a night of terror, one girls' life is changed forever. Can she save her soul or belong to the night? Rating will change eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Hawt damn this idea was on my mind for the LONGEST. I've watched a copious amount of vampire shit and I was like...why not make a Boondocks vampire story?! I've haven't seen it done so...let me take a crack at it. I've typed this as I worked on my other on going piece, 'Roses' which I will be updating by turns. There's no doubt this story will be bumped to a **M** rating. It's T for now because...yeah. lol So give this story a shot and if you like it...I'll continue writing it, duh!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Boondocks**

* * *

**Ones Who Rules the Night**

* * *

_**They live in the dark**_

* * *

Terra looked at herself in the mirror. Her dark red hair were in perfect curls, her black dress was perfectly tight, red heels set extra high and make up beautifully done. It was New Year's Eve and no matter how cold it was out there, she was set to impress. She hoped to even score a vampire tonight. She heard the stories of how their bites were nothing short of pure bliss and they showed her the scars to prove it. Vampires didn't scare her; in fact she wanted to see one. She wanted to feel the immortal pleasure they could offer. People in Woodcrest were so scared of them, so they would kill a few people so what? Those poor bastards should've had sheep blood on stand-by. It's not their fault those people were impecunious.

What she really hated were the wanna-be vampire hunters who just wound up dead. Their idol was the great Van Hellsing who killed the Lord over all vampires, Vlad the Impaler, best known as Dracula. She's seen Romania's portraits of Vladimir, he was fucking gorgeous. She couldn't understand why such a handsome man had to die. But...over time there was a new Count. The newest King of Vampires was Huey Freeman. That man was...ugh, she got wet just thinking of him. It was rare for him to pop up but when he did bitches were ready to be bitten. Unfortunately he compelled his victims and the women who lived couldn't tell you the story even if they wanted to they only remember what he looks like. But not Terra, she was wearing a necklace that contained ravine. Ravine was natural vampire repellent that burned them to the touch and would protect you from them controlling and altering your mind.

Terra checked her red lipstick one more time before she decided she was ready to go. She lived with her three roommates; all whom were terrified of vampires and always made sure the overhead above the front door were donned with fresh blood. Sheep blood prevented the vampires from entering your house; the only way they could pass through it even with the blood up is if you were to personally invite them into your home. They could come and go whenever they pleased after that. She walked out her room and grimaced at her shut in roommates. They believed and listened to everything Red Pyramid would tell them. Red Pyramid was created by a filthy Duo decedent and that bitch only did good things to make her family look good. They thought they could fool her with their little PSA's.

_'Don't stay out alone without any type of ravine'_

_'Never trust vampires'_

_'Keep a sharpened wooden stake with you at all times'_

Humans owned the night too, and tonight she would prove it.

Kerry turned around and sat up on the couch.

"Terra, where are you going dressed like that?"

"Mirage. It's New Years Eve and I want to go out. You three dweebs need to come." Kerry was one of the three triplets. Katrina and Kandice turned around with their eldest sister.

"No, you mustn't go! Mirage caters to those vampires! You're putting yourself in danger!" Katrina and Kandice cried in unison. Terra rolled her eyes and walked towards the door.

"Don't worry. I'm wearing the ravine necklace you all gave me. Don't forget to put the blood up. Later." She grabbed her coat and left the house. They worry way too much, but maybe she was too dismissive on their feelings at times. Both of their parents were drained of blood and they've hated vampires ever since. The triplets were her friends since childhood and they were just looking out for her. When she got in the car she sent all three a text.

_'Look you guys. Don't worry so much. I'm sorry if I seemed like you all were overbearing. I'm sorry. I'll call on New Years and will come home right after. Love you guys.'_

She started her car and made her way to the packed club. Finding a parking spot was so difficult and it took far too long to do so, but she eventually did. She cut her car off and sighed. She looked at the club and suddenly…it didn't feel right to be there. Maybe the K triplet's paranoia caught her at the last minute. Decided to dismiss it she got out the car and began walking. Her heels clicked and her hips swayed as she got closer to the line to get it. As she was waiting in line that feeling came back. Was she scared deep down on the inside? Okay maybe if she was honest within herself maybe it would stop. She was a tiny bit scared but she was big girl she can take care of herself. She became frustrated, even with that internal admission, that sinking feeling would not stop. Gritting her teeth she didn't realize she was now at the head of the line.

"Are you coming in ma'am?" She snapped out of it to be face to face with the burly, bald bouncer.

"Ye-yes." She stammered.

"15 please." She gave him a 20 and was allowed in once she received her change. Once inside her nose was bombarded with the smell of liquor and body odor. The music was blasting and people were dancing the night away, wearing New Year hats, bead, glasses and whatever else that symbolic to the occasion at hand. She walked towards the bar. The bartender smiled and winked at her.

"What's your poison?" he asked.

"Three shots of Patron please." She wanted to get toasted fast so her experience could be enhanced. She looked around the dark club from the bar. She saw a few girls go to the back to the V.I.P rooms in droves. She became curious. Once she got her drinks she paid and tipped the bartender. She threw back her three shots and made her way through the crowd. She danced with several people throughout the night as well as ordered more drinks as well as people bought drinks for her.

By 11:00 she was good and plastered. She was dancing by herself when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see this super tall white chick. She was wear red shorts with a red and white stripped strapless top with white high heels. Her blond hair was tied back in a single braid that was draped across her chest.

"Hey sexy, you must want to dance too?" Terra drunkenly asked. The blonde laughed.

"You're not shy about making such jokes?"

"Oh no, I'm comfortable with myself I'd dance with girls, sorry if you got offended." The blonde shook her head.

"Not at all, in fact I'd say you were pretty sexy too. You want to hang with me and my friends in the V.I.P booth? There's a party going on." She winked her blue eye that was dressed with mascara. Terra nodded. The mysterious blonde took her hand and led her to the back. The hallways were pitch black which Terra noted.

"Hey these folks need to fix these fucking lights. I can't see shit." The girl giggled.

"Don't be afraid of the dark." Her voice sound distant, as if she blended in the darkness.

"Hey I don't think I know your name." Terra said.

"You don't." she giggled again.

"Uhh…you're gonna tell me what it is?" She was then greeted by a red light.

"Cindy." She whispered. Terra turned around to see her standing behind her closing the door. She looked back forward and almost went sober from the sight. There were girls on the floor knocked out or worse. In the other room around the corner she heard other girls moaning. This was the work of vampires! This place was where all those girls went from earlier! All Terra could do was stand there. Cindy placed her hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked to party?" Cindy pushed her away from the door. Staggering forward she fell to her knees. She looked in fright at a collapsed girl.

"Are…are these girls….?" She couldn't finish the question.

"Dead? No. My friends were giving them what they asked for. A vampire's kiss." Cindy grabbed her chin and made Terra look into her eyes.

"Do you want a New Year's vampire kiss?" Terra felt her heart beating 100 million miles a minute. Cindy eyed her necklace.

"You have ravine on, so I didn't even have to compel you down here." Terra backed from the blonde.

"You're…one of them?" Rather than answering her question, Cindy showed her. Snatching her wrist up to her mouth her fangs revealed themselves and she sank her teeth inside Terras wrist.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She cried, not from pain but from shock. Cindy's eyes were glowing red now.

"Mmm…." She licked the wound and dropped her wrist. Terra was completely sober by now and was freaking out on the inside. Seeing it first hand was horrifying and all she saw were her friend's parents dead from the vampires. She decided maybe that was not what she wanted anymore. Clamping her bitten wrist she stepped back from the vampires.

"I uh…I think I should go." Cindy licked the corner of her lip.

"Oh? So soon? My friends didn't get to taste you yet." Terra shook her head.

"You seem so scared now. Don't let the sleeping girls scare you. You hear that moaning in the other room? Don't you want to feel what they're feeling?" she walked around her and ran her finger up her neck.

"I suggest you go to Riley…he'll give you the best kiss. He's the Count's younger brother." Terra froze.

"You…you're lying."

"Come." Cindy signaled with her figure as she backed towards the corner. Terra could leave…so why wasn't she? She bit her lip as curiosity was getting the better of her fear. She slowly followed the vampire. The moans got louder and she was outside of another door. Cindy smiled at her.

"All these girls were given choices. Now is the time to turn back if you feel you cannot do it. It's either yes or a no." Terra shook her head yes. Cindy smiled.

"Great." She looked at the watch.

"Oh, it's 11:55. It's almost New Years. You'll be bitten into the near year! Aren't you thrilled?" the blonde asked. Terra looked down at her wrist and was surprised to see Cindy's bite was almost healed.

"Vampire saliva heals the broken skin cells faster than the humans heal rate. It also depends on how deep you're bitten. Neck bites tend to take a day or two." Cindy looked at her nails as if that was so common to talk about.

"Ho…how long have you been…a…vampire?"

"150 years." Cindy smiled. "Riley was the one that turned me."

She gulped. Cindy was a part of the tier of vampires that were ancient. The older they were the stronger they were. A girl stumbled out holding her neck. She glanced over at Terra and gave a tired smile.

"Oh man…you're gonna love it." She wobbled around the corner.

"Go." Cindy pointed. Terra walked inside the room and there were three young looking guys sitting down. One was Asian, the other two were black. But she didn't have time to take in their features.

"Hey bitch, who you hear to see?" she looked at the one that spoke. He was so handsome. He was the brother of Huey…wasn't he?

"Yo—you. Are you Huey's brother…Riley?"

"You're not the first one to complain about Huey not being here. All the ho's here were disappointed that he wasn't here." He folded his arms and scowled at the gawking girl. The one with dreads smiled.

"Always come in second huh Riley?" he laughed. Terra shook her head.

"No! I didn't mean that I mean…you're handsome too…it runs in the family." She walked slowly towards him. He yanked her down to his lap when he heard the human's countdown to New Years from upstairs. Terra's heart started to race as Riley wrapped his right arm around her waist and tilted her head with his left.

"7…6…5…4…" he whispered into her ear. Shivers went down her spine as the anticipation started to build inside her.

"…3…2…1…"

The next thing Terra felt was pure ecstasy as she felt his fangs pierce her neck.

Happy New Years indeed.

...

Twenty four year old Ming Xi' Lee Duo walked down the headquarters of Red Pyramid in complete frustration. The halls were pristine and silver with their red pyramids painted in the center of the huge tiles. Her assistant and longtime friend Sofia Romanov walked at her side in silence. They reached the communication room where all her soldiers and subordinates waited in the desk chairs. Ming walked in front of the room and put her arms behind her back in militant style.

"Good morning to all Red Pyramid subordinates as well as soldiers." They all stood to their feet and replicated her stance. They bowed to their Commander.

"Lady Duo." They greeted. She bowed back and they returned to their seats. Sofia walked from her spot and began passing out the folders for that morning's meeting. Ming waited patiently for the papers to be passed. Once all peoples received their files, Sofia stood back in her position. Ming's face was stern as she looked across the room.

"Today I am frustrated RP. I'm frustrated that I have a whole city to protect from these vampires, and yet…I have these whores running around being willingly bit by them." She gritted her teeth in anger. The members opened their files and began reading.

"Countless women as well as a few men left the club Mirage last night with bite marks on their necks." Ming picked up a remote off the desk and cut on her eighty inch plasma screen TV. A slideshow of those bitten were across the screen.

"These fools are undermining the dangers of these monsters. We've become so over ran with them their presence is indeed common place, but that does not mean to accept it!" her voice echoed in the vast room. But there was another issue at hand on the human's side.

"As you read from the file, I'm having an issue acquiring the sales of the sheep blood from my father Xaxis."

She turned to the screen and stared at the picture of her greedy father. The Duo family monopolized the sales of sheep blood in the East coast area and they announced this morning to raise the price of it once more. Social unrest could lead to human on human crime, and it was slowly starting already. It's due to Xaxis that Ming chose to distance herself from the family and start a real organization that really helps these humans. She understood that even in the wake of peril, humans would be just as monstrous and exploit each other. But Ming, Sofia, and her loyal workers vowed to work against it all.

Sofia studied the nature of these neo vampires and how they have evolved from the ways of Count Dracula. The only reason Ming knew of ravine being lethal to vampires is because of Sofia's knowledge of witchcraft. Van Hellsing and any traditional hunter distrusted anything supernatural, but witches discovered the key of nature's trade off to vampires. Besides the sun, plants and natural herbs of the Earth could hurt them. Witches existed as well but were very hard to find. Woodcrest participated in the burning of the witches in the Salem times and they've scattered since then.

She sighed and turned from the screen.

"Shinketsu." She called. Shinketsu Otomo was Pyramids' communications top hacker. He was not the fighting type but could hack into any computer and device that he wanted too.

"Yes Lady Duo?"

"I need you to get into Xaxis systems. Since he won't let me get it legally, I'll force it out of him illegally. Make it seem like he cheated Viseries out of their last payment. Detract the deposited amount. I want you to do it after every transaction. Viseries would not want to deal with a man who steady miscounts money and will be ready to bargain with a more competent dealer."

He bowed at his new assignment.

"Yes Lady Duo. May I be excused to start my task?" She nodded and he exited out the room.

"Lady Ming, it says here we will start doing field work for the public, does that mean…?" a random hunter in training asked.

"Yes. I wanted to wait until I could get at least twenty soldiers on par to fight vampires. Your lives are all valuable to me and I didn't want to blindly set you out there to be slaughtered. Up until now, Red Pyramid has been selling ravine to the public as well as help pay for these ridiculous prices for the sheep blood." Ming face sharpened and she slammed her hands down on the desk. Strands of her jet black hair fell over her shoulder.

"But now we have an added purpose! We will now accept field work to go out and KILL these vampires! I have given you all knowledge and defense training. The top ten soldiers I pick will be classed as Amateur Hunters and will be given the appropriate armor and equipment needed to fight these demons of the night!" she screamed.

"People will die, but I want to you all to know that no death will be in vain. Any one scared will have to back down now."

Her team responded by standing up and shoved their fists in the air.

"We are Red Pyramid! Fight the suppression, accept all deposition, but never will we run from our positions!" they shouted. They had faith in their leader, and would never dessert her. They wanted what she wanted.

Peace. Sofia saluted along with the others. She too will continue to use her brain against the vampires. Ming smiled with pride. Xaxis may have the money and power.

But it was clear she had the voice of the people behind her.

...

Greggory Quinn walked home slowly. He was a defeated man. His job cut his hours again…and Xaxis Corp raised the price of sheep blood to a staggering two hundred and eighty dollars a jar. No matter how hard they protested, they were ultimately turned away by their security, some were even tazed. How can he protect his daughter Naveah without that blood? He thought many times to steal some but he would just rob someone else of their safety. Red Pyramid was swamped with people at the office pleading for assistance and he couldn't even get in the door. He wasn't the only one who left empty handed, they all hand grim expressions. People who called themselves friends wouldn't share a drop and turned Greg away. He smiled as a bitter tear ran down his face. Sometimes humans were worse than vampires.

He hated the rich. How nice it must be to go to sleep knowing you're safe, how nice it must feel to appreciate the sunset, rather than cursing it for taking the light away. He decided he had to take Naveah to Red Pyramids' emergency bunker, specially made for people like him who couldn't afford the sheep blood and feared sleeping at home. When he opened the door he greeted his daughter.

"I'm home dear." He smiled as the single light of his entire life ran down the stairs. She was given that name because she was indeed a miracle from heaven. Her mother died shortly after giving birth, she wasn't supposed to be able to carry Naveah…but she did. Her mother, Helen had a heart defect and the strain of the birth was what killed her but she held, kissed, and named her before she took her last breath. He too would die for her if it meant to save her yet again.

"Hey daddy!" the nineteen year old hugged him tight. His face was covered by her honey brown curls but he loved her wild hair. Helen wore her hair natural too, and like her mother she rocked it.

"Hey sugar cube. Look, daddy got something to talk to you about something." Her brown eyes looked at him quizzically before following him to the couch.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry…" he lowered his head. "I've failed you so much Naveah. I can't afford college for you. I can't afford you a car, I can't afford to give you better clothes, and a better house…I can't even afford to keep you safe." He buried his face in his hands and cried. Naveah pulled her father into a hug.

"I don't need all the fancy things. I'm happy as long as I have you daddy, we'll make it don't worry. What happened? Xaxis went up on the price of sheep blood again?" He nodded as he sat up. He fucking hated that piece of shit of a man! He knew Ming Duo could only do so much with RP, but she was at least trying. She could only sell ravine to the public, it was wildly known he put a blockade on sells so she couldn't get any blood to sell. He was such a stupid, low down bitch made ass nigga, why don't the vampires kill his ugly ass?

"By how much?"

"Two-eighty."

"Two-eighty!? That's ludicrous! How can he do this to us?" she shouted.

"Tonight, we're going to the Red Pyramid bunker." He said sharply. She nodded.

They could not stay in the house with no blood on the door.

...

Ming's nerves were almost shot. It was now 8:00, the sun was fully down and her ten hunters were out patrolling and ensure everyone was making it to the painted bunker safely that didn't live as close to the bunker.

"This is horse shit." She spat. Her father was a certified bastard. She could only help five hundred families with the paying of the sheep blood, the five hundred and more she couldn't cover flocked to her spacious bunker. It was built to hold eight-hundred people but room was filling up rapidly. She would eventually have to turn away families once it was full. Ming was blindsided by this, she was planning to build another bunker in late June, and she would now have to bump that up. Sofia and the rest of her employees scrambled to supply the people with everything they needed. Ming was helping too of course, and it would be forever until she would be able to sleep. She knew he raised the prices but didn't know he would implement the increase so soon. That's okay. Shinketsu was ruining his shit from the inside as she speak.

"Whoo, Ming, we need more blankets." Sofia wiped her sweat dripped eyebrow.

"Right, come with me to the supply area." The hurriedly went down the hall.

...

Naveah was packing her bags as her father was on the phone with an agent of Red Pyramid.

"You guys have twenty rooms left? Can I RSVP? Yes. A room for Greggory and Naveah Quinn please, we'll need what? Okay. God bless you people." He hung the phone up and grabbed his suitcase.

"Naveah. You ready?" he called up the stairs.

"Yes sir." She jogged down the stairs, curls bouncing side to side.

"You got your ravine bracelet on?" she nodded. He had a necklace to wear and he was carrying a gun with wooden bullets. He made her hide a wooden stake in the belt of her pants.

"Let's go." They turned all the lights off in the house and locked the doors behind them. They didn't have a car so they had to foot it. Naveah looked at the moon. Despite what the night brought she couldn't help but love the moon. It looked like a giant pearl in the sky. They continued to walk until they saw a figure stand in the distance. Naveah grabbed her dad's shirt in fright.

"Daddy." She looked up at him.

"Stand behind me." They walked closer.

"Hello humans. Where are you guys going this pleasant evening?"

Naveah was scared. This was the first time she ever came across a vampire. She expected a grotesque monster but no, he looked human. His skin was pale and he had a low fade and his neck was covered in tattoos. His grey eyes landed on her.

"Oooh, is this your daughter? Mind if I rape and kill her?" Naveah screamed and hid behind her dad.

"Stay away from her!" He fired his gun and missed. The vampire was suddenly right in front of him and shoved his hand in his chest and ripped his heart right out.

"DADDY! NOOOOOOOO!" Naveah fell on top of her dad, tears flowed from her eyes.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy please." She sobbed. His dead eyes stared up to the sky. She was tackled to the ground away from him. The vampire pinned her down, hands above her head with one hand.

"Don't worry little bitch, I'm about to send you away with your precious daddy, but after I fuck you senseless." He laughed evilly. He ripped her shirt open and she screamed louder.

"PLEASE STOP! PLEASE GOD SAVE ME!"

Next thing she knew liquid was poured on them. The vampire screamed in agony as his back was burned. Ravine! Naveah scrambled away from the monster and looked up to see hunters land from the tree.

"We got here as quickly as we could!" a female voice rang. They were masked so she couldn't see their faces. Naveah rushed to her saviors and looked back at the vampire. He backed smoked and he snarled. His eyes were red and feral, his fangs extended.

"Fuck you cunts! It will take more than ravine to kill me!" and he dashed off into the bushes, dodging more wooden bullets fired at him. The hunters saw the dead body.

"Shit, we didn't make it fast enough." The male cursed. The female hunter allowed Naveah to cling to her like her life depended on it.

"Thank you for saving me." She sobbed into the woman's jacket. She looked at the corpse and patted the girls head.

"You are welcome. I'm so sorry we didn't get here fast enough. Come, we will escort you to the bunker." Naveah took one last look at her father. She broke away from her and walked towards her dad. The male hunter grunted, bowed and stepped away from the body. Naveah sunk to her knees. She reached out and closed her dad's eyes and kissed his forehead.

"I'll miss you." She broke down and wailed into the night. She cried the entire trip to Red Pyramid.

Now she was off in this world all alone.

* * *

I feel so sorry for Naveah, she''ll be put through so much. LOL she hasn't even met **Huey** or his team of vampires yet. Poor poor human.

So what ya think? R&R!


	2. Making Deals

**Yep! Pulled another all nighter. Anyone that reads Roses, please note that will be updated tomorrow. This chap isn't as long as the first but chapter three will be, you'll see why after reading this chap I don't want to take too long getting the good shit started but I really want to do this right and make sure I dot my I's and cross my T's since this is my first supernatural story...I wanna do the shit right. For all my stories for that matter lol Thanks for the reviews. They're what keeps me going.**

**Chellenic83: Lame people. That's who. lol I wasn't even trying to make that funny. But in this chap you'll see who it is and you'll be like 'oh! that made sense.' lol **

**Lootmagoot: Thank you! I LOVE Vampire Diaries, that's one major aspect that inspired me in fact. Damon Salvatore...mmmm...he so sexy! I hated him at first but the more I watched it, the more I was drawn to him. The rest of the others were anime. I've seen a few episodes of True Blood as well**

**DeadHead2016: Nope, she's a plain human buuuut she does have a story to tell. Her father will play a major role in that. Her story will be told in die time**

** .xox: See the comment response above? Yep Yep. I was heavily inspired by VD. Once again...DAMON SALVATORE! He's my baby! Hmm...was it him? Let's see. And me too, I was wondering for the longest about why hasn't anyone did something like this, that's why I'll try very hard to be as precise with this as possible. This will probably be my favorite one to write. I love dark stories involving Huey so I was like...LET'S DO THIS SHIT! Yay! I thrive on love. Thank you. ^_^**

**Thank you guest! Here's the new chap!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own BD**

* * *

**Making Deals**

* * *

**It's so easy when you're evil, this is the life for me the devil tips his hat to me**

* * *

Xaxis smiled as he sat comfortably in his office chair. His company, Xaxis Corp stood high and mighty in the center of downtown. He swirled his favorite red wine as he looked down on those poor souls below from his window. He hoped his silly daughter had fun cleaning up after him the other night. It was priceless. Watching people beg and cry for mercy. There is no mercy to be brought to the weak, in this world, in this time, self-preservation is key to survival.

He took a sip of his wine when a knock came to his door.

"Yes." He turned from the window. His assistant Lyra opened the door.

"Sir Xaxis, Sir Cairo is here."

"Oh! Good, let him in."

In walked the vampire, but he was walking rather oddly. Xaxis raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright, Sir Cairo?" He poured him a glass of wine.

"Fuck…this ravine burnt the shit out my back. It still hurts." He complained. Xaxis nodded in understanding.

"Well that's why we're here aren't we?" Cairo took the glass of wine and tried to relax as he drank.

"My daughter and her pesky ravine supply. I cannot locate where she gets it from, nor do I know where she stores it before selling. " Xaxis reclined back in his chair. "That's raising quite the concern for me, being she's throwing a wrench in our plans." Cairo finished his glass of wine and wiped the corner of his mouth.

"She will slip and we will learn of where her ravine supply is located and we'll dispose of it as such. But until then, keep raising the price of the blood, that's where the fun for all of us will begin. Besides the ravine can do so much for the public anyway."

Xaxis was about to speak when his phone rang. He raised a finger to Cairo and he answered the phone.

"Xaxis speaking. What? What are you talking about? I will get in touch with the finance department as soon as this conversation is over. Thank you." He hung the phone up.

"Viseries just called me. Money is missing from our deposit for the new shipment of blood. Pardon me Cairo, but I must take care of this immediately." Cairo stood up.

"We can finish this discussion later, that's fine; I need to rest my fucking back. " Cairo winced as he gently grasped his lower back. Before he left, Cairo looked at Xaxis.

"Do something about your daughter, if you truly wish to gain immortality."

Xaxis narrowed his eyes.

"She will not be in my way for long." Cairo nodded and left. Xaxis walked over to his cabinet and looked at himself in the mirror. He was basically a masculine Ming except his hair stop right at his shoulders, as to where hers was down at her back. He hated facial hair and never wanted to grow any out so he looked much younger than he was. But that was the thing. He was aging and so it decided.

He'd strike a deal to prevent that. He smiled evilly.

It won't be long before he was forever young and rich.

...

The Queen sat up from her coffin and yawned. She was hungry. Scratching her head, she got out her bed. With a swoosh of her hand her shadows dressed her in her royal gown. Yawning she opened the doors and walked down the mansion hall.

"Beautrix." She called. An elderly woman sprung from the corner.

"Yes my Queen?"

"I'm hungry."

"Wine or blood?"

"White wine please." She walked out to the patio and sat down in the garden. It was the middle of January and it was still freezing outside, but she didn't mind the cold. Winter was always her favorite time of year. The way barren trees blew in the wind, the way the dark skies were dressed in diamonds every night was just a beautiful sight. The silence of winter was a comforting sound.

"Ma'am I've brought your wine." Beautrix stood beside her. She took the glass.

"Thank you." Her thirst was quenched. "You are dismissed." The maid nodded and went back into the mansion. She noticed two bats flying around in the garden.

"Riley! Cindy!" She called. The bats flew in place before flying up to the balcony. They were surrounded by fog before revealing their figures.

"You rang?" Cindy smiled.

"The King, where is he?" Riley shrugged.

"He wasn't here when we got here."

It was like Huey to run off and not tell anyone where he ran off to. Jazmine knows Huey's a grown man that could take care of himself but the least he could do was let people know where he went. Jazmine was always worried for those who mattered most to her. Sighing, she fanned the air, dismissing it. This is Huey's domain; he'll get there when he gets there.

"Anyway, my loves, have you heard what's going on with Woodcrest lately?" Riley and Cindy stared at each other and back at the Queen.

"Uhh I know Xaxis Corps been jacking up the price of that sheep blood." Cindy shrugged. Riley's mouth slanted.

"Were we supposed to care about that?"

The queen finished off her glass of wine and folded her arms.

"No, but that could have something to do with the fact that Cairo is back down here." Riley and Cindy looked alarmed.

"How you know?" Cindy cried.

"My familiar spotted him walking to Xaxis Corp this morning." Familiars were humans who dedicated their lives to aiding vampires in whatever they wished to accomplish. They were bound by the blood of the vampire they serve and have the single power of appearing and vanishing when told to. The Queen didn't know what Cairo was planning with Xaxis, but she knew it would be no good.

"You told Huey?"

"I will once I see him." She nodded. Jazmine knew she shouldn't worry about Huey but the humans were become more and more restless by the day but it didn't matter. Huey would end anyone that appears to threaten his existence. But you know what they say; humans get crafty when they get desperate.

"Just keep your wits about you when you're out."

"Aww look Riley, Jazzy is still worried about us."

"Well you guys are the kids here. Caesar and Hiro had to bail you two out hundreds of times back in the day." She giggled. Cindy folded her arms.

"We were new and I'm older than Hiro!" she pouted. Jazmine laughed. She motioned towards the door.

"Well since Hiro and Cease aren't here, I'm afraid you guys will have to stay with your Queen and entertain her." They groaned. After all these years, she still hasn't changed. They've been with each other for decades, and that is something that will never change. The history between these vampires runs deep. Not all of them asked to be vampires. Circumstances, decisions, and their bonds they shared while they were alive played a role to their presence today. Each one had a story to tell behind their turning.

And it all starts with Huey.

...

A short dark-skinned woman hummed to herself as she read her grandmothers grimwar. She was chipper, all things considered. She recently bought her new black wavy Brazillian weave and it looked fabulous on her. She was a witch, a pretty witch if she didn't say so herself and stayed on the outskirts of suburban Woodcrest. Only the ancient vampires knew about her and select humans she was willing to help. When it came to humans it always came with a price though, she couldn't have people running around getting supernatural boosts without any collateral. She felt a chill run down her back and she smiled.

"My Lord Huey, must you creep up on me like that?" She turned and looked at the King. No pun intended and it my even sound cliché but he was drop dead gorgeous. She always had a weakness for tall, mocha toned men. His hair stood high in his classic afro and his eyes? Forget about escaping those once he looks your way. Bottom line was the nigga was fine. He was powerful, dangerous, and oh so sexy, a lethal combination.

"Isis, have you found what I've told you to look for?" his tone was demanding, Isis loved it when he sounds so militant.

"Yes sir." She smiled. "My great grandmother was the originator of the Daylight rings. All I need for you to do is give me any type of jewelry and I'll have you and the others walk in the sunlight in no time." Isis winked. He walked up to her.

"How sure are you that it works?" he tilted her head and pushed her against the table.

"She made it for Dracula. He was the only one who had one." She sighed as his breath tickled her neck.

"This grimwar was passed down and protected by all the Johnsons that came before me. They never made another ring for any other vampire. Until now, I will be the witch to make one once more." He pushed her body on the table, knocking over anything that was on it. She shivered as his hands ran up her thighs as he towered above her.

"Come by the mansion tomorrow to make the rings. Riley will be our guinea pig." She laughed.

"You treat your brother so wrong sometimes." He knelt down and grazed his fangs down her neck.

"He's use to it." He bit down on her neck and had a little something to drink, he was quite thirsty. Isis eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Ahhugh, your kiss always drives me crazy." She groaned. She got louder when he bit harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him deeper into her neck. The mix of pain and pleasure was almost too much for her to bear. He sat up and licked the excess blood from the corner of his mouth.

"I feel so much better. Thanks." He climbed off her and straightened his black jacket.

"Anytime, Sir Huey, oh yes! What time do you want me to come over tomorrow?"

"Noon. I'll tell everyone the news about the rings, so they'll be expecting you." She nodded and watched Huey vanish from site. She clamped her bloody neck. She had to tend to that. She was wearing her favorite blue top; she didn't want it to stain!

...

Imogen Wilder stood outside Neveah's room. She's an orphan now and she felt responsible for it. If only they made down to her street before that vampire did…she would've saved both. She wanted to go inside and talk to her but there are no words that could fix what she was going through.

"Wilder." She jumped and turned to see Ming walking towards her. She bowed to her leader.

"My Lady."

"What are you doing standing outside Quinn's room?"

"Lady Duo I…I feel so bad…she…she lost her only parent! If only I was fast enough…if only we—" Ming gripped her shoulders.

"I said people will die. This is the reality we face dealing with these people…but I am glad regardless. You saved one life instead of losing two. You did not kill her father…Cairo did."

Ming read the reports and description of the latest vampire attack. Cairo was a repeat offender and was at the top of Ming's Kill List. She had personal reasons to see to it was she who killed him. But her weapon wasn't ready yet. But Cairo hasn't heard the last of Ming Duo, she promises that.

"Is Vincent okay?" Ming asked.

"He's taking this hard as well." Imogen looked down at the floor. She walked past her.

"Tell him what I told you. Go rest. I need to talk to Naveah." Ming knocked on the door before entering. She walked in to see the young girl sitting on the edge of her bed still dressed in her funeral clothes. Blankly she stared at the wall. Ming knew this stage all too well.

"Nothing I can say can make you feel better, but trust me when I say I do understand where your mind is right now." She sat beside her on the bed. Yes, she knew what it felt like to lose someone you loved the most, how uncanny they lost it to the same vampire.

"Where am I going to live? I can't go back home… I don't want to." Naveah finally spoke. She wasn't popular when she was in high school thus she never had any real friends. Only her dad. Naveah was always a quiet, docile girl and could be naive about a few things but since she beat the odds at birth why not have hope that things would be fine? Why was it so hard for people to find beauty in the simple things about life? If was taught anything in these weeks, is that life can be taken as fast as it was given.

"You may stay here." Ming said softly. Naveah sniffed and nodded. Ming was nothing like her father was she?

"Ming…why…why does your dad do the things he does? I mean…why is he so mean?"

"Greed is a nasty thing Naveah, it can make people ugly."

"But...as humans we should help each other, especially in these times where we need to stick together."

Ming sighed and shook her head. "Where there is weakness, there is exploitation. I don't-" she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Ming said. Sofia barged in.

"Sorry for interrupting Lady Duo, but there has been another vampire attack!" Ming jumped up and walked for the door. She looked back at Neveah and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I promise to make you as comfortable as possible here, and above all I'll keep you safe." Naveah couldn't believe that. Her father said that and he died. She didn't know Ming for very long but she was becoming attached to her and depended on her. She told her about the vampire Cairo, the one that killed her dad and she made Ming promise to put his head on a stake.

"…I don't want to be alone…can I have company?"

"Sure, Sofia, send Imogen in here." She closed the door behind her. The room her and her dad was supposed to share that night was relatively spacious, even more so since Ming removed the second bed. The walls were painted a soft crème color and since it was a bunker, of course it had no windows. She had a dresser and a desk as well as her own bathroom. Ming really did put thought into this place. So many people had thanked her after that night. She was visibly tired, but she didn't quit until everyone felt like they were at home and had everything they needed. Yes, Ming was nothing like her terrible father.

Her door was opened once more and she was greeted by girl. She had short sandy blonde hair and green eyes. Her cheeks and the bridge of her nose were covered in freckles and her cheeks had a faint rose tint to them.

"Hey, I'm Imogen…I'm…I'm the hunter that saved you that night." Naveah eyes widened.

"You are? I've been looking for you!" she got up and hugged her.

"I just wanted to say thank you again for saving me." Imogen blinked.

"You don't hate me?"

"For what?"

"I couldn't save your father…I'm a terrible hunter." She turned away from the teenager.

"How could I hate someone who saved my life? And I hate Cairo, not you. I'm glad you came when you did."

Imogen felt a rush a relief set in. Smiling she faced Naveah again.

"Want me to show you around? I think it'd be good for you to get out the room for a while, talk with the others." Naveah nodded and they left the room.

...

"Daylight rings?" Jazmine asked incredulously. Huey returned that night and brought some interesting news for the group.

"Isis has retrieved her family's grimwar of spells. She discovered her descendant made the first and only Daylight ring for Dracula. These rings will allow us to travel in the day, no longer confined by the night." Hiro gawked.

"That's…that's fucking awesome! " he cried. Cindy and Riley couldn't believe it. They would be able to walk in the sun?

"When will we get the rings?" Caesar asked seriously.

"Tomorrow." Huey took out a purple pouch and dumped silver rings of all types on the table.

"Pick the style you want. I already set mine out to the side." He patted his pocket. Cindy frowned.

"They all look like man rings. I only see one feminine looking ring."

"Well Cindy being that you're no lady meant I didn't have to get another feminine ring." Huey ignored the glare from the blonde.

"Fuck you Huey, Jazmine, can you send your familiar out to get me a ring?" Cindy looked over to her.

"Of course." Jazmine shot a stare at her King.

"So wait, how will these make us safe from the sun?" Riley picked up the ring he wanted.

"Isis will cast an enchantment spell on them after that it will be imperative we wear them at all times. DON'T lose them." He looked at Riley. He sucked his teeth.

"Nigga shut up, I won't lose my ring." Huey snorted. He'll believe it once he'll start wearing it. Jazmine smiled. This was so exciting! She'll be able to go out once these rings were made! Tomorrow couldn't get here fast enough!

* * *

Oh shit, now they have the power to be out in the day...say...does Ming know about that? Will she ;)

Xaxis will only get worse from here...so...prepare yourselves, same with Cairo

See ya! R&R


	3. All Hail to the Vampire King

Ultra long chap, because I have stuff to do today and I wanted to keep you guys tied over. Oooo the good stuff is coming up I'm so excited. Oh, Roses will be updated tomorrow. It was suppose to be today but I finished this chap before the other one, but at least I'm updating right? Ahhhh yes. Let's get cracking. Reviews are appreciated and I'll edit the shout outs in later. As I said, I got a busy Saturday afternoon ahead of me!

Disclaimer: Don't own BD

* * *

**All Hail the Vampire King**

* * *

**Watch as the world counts loudly to ten. Here comes the sun…**

* * *

Isis was setting up the floor for her enchantment spell for the rings for the King and his minions. She made a circle and in that the middle of that circle was the pentagram. She placed all six rings on each point of the star. In six syringes held the vampires blood. It was needed to bond them to their rings, so no other could ever wear it, human or vampire. She took them all and one by one placed a drop of blood on the rings. Once that was done she got up and dusted her maroon dress. She walked over to her grimwar and read in silence. Once Isis was doing her artes, she became very serious and always waited until business was over to revert to her bubbly self.

Huey, Jazmine, Riley, Cindy, Hiro and Caesar all looked on with anticipation. If this spell really worked, they could walk among the day. Huey could recount how hard it was to find Isis. When he was a fairly young vampire, witches were being burned left and right and he remembered how it was written Dracula had help from Alwai Baba, the very first witch. Her bloodline ran very deep and Isis Johnson as well as her family was descendants of the ancient woman. Migration, death, and secrecy played a part in the delayed search for her. The transition to 'Baba' to 'Johnson' was a long line if Huey had to admit. But he was relentless and it was she that exposed herself as a witch when he came to Woodcrest. She was a fan of his, how lucky was Huey. She accepted her role as liaison to the dark world of witchcraft, and even lent him powers not even Dracula had, which only trumped how strong he truly is.

"Asahi makabre! Nocani Sa-Ha!" she spoke over the rings. The pentagram began to glow an intense gold color. Riley had to contain his excitement.

"Come; serve your masters in these rings. Shroud the daylight, protect those of the moonlight!" The pentagram turned from gold to red as light encased the rings. The vampires closed their eyes and turned from the bright flash. When it was over they looked back at Isis. She looked at them and smiled.

"It's done. Come here Riley." She picked up his ring. He walked forward and raised his hand. She stuck the ring on his finger and walked towards the curtains.

"Wait!" he snatched away from her. "How you know these will work?"

"I'm about to see, come boy!" she grabbed his hand and snatched the curtains back. Riley flinched, but didn't feel anything. He looked to see his hand in the sun, but he wasn't burning! After that he stood fully into the window, bathing in the sun. Jazmine screamed and ran beside him.

"It worked! We can walk in the sun!" She ran over to Isis and kissed her cheek.

"You're the best Isis. How can we repay you? You know we have…ways to." She winked.

"I will tend to that later actually, I have matters to attend to." She winked back. Isis began cleaning up and packed her book away. "Enjoy your freedom, vampires." She waved and went about her way. Jazmine didn't know what to do first. None of them but Huey did. Huey smirked as his minions looked outside the window, no longer hindered by the sun. Huey walked back to his room as they continue to chatter and rave by the window trying to figure out what they should do first. In all honesty, he searched for Isis for them. He wanted them to have to rings before he did. He doesn't regret anything he's done in his long life and wasn't going to start, but getting them back in the social activity they were all robbed of was the least he could do.

His room was his sanctuary, coming in second to his coffin, which was his private kingdom. His room held no windows and made from smooth flagstone from top to bottom, only his bathroom held white marble stone…which he hated but oh well. His walls had red flags adorned with a panther head and portraits of him, Riley, and a portrait of them together. On the far right stood his king sized bed. Black and red bed sheets with black see through canopy sheets on the rails on the top of the bed. In the corner of the middle of the room, last but not last stood his massive black coffin and his chair. The chair wasn't any ordinary chair, it belonged to Dracula himself. It was tall, taller than Huey and in the middle of the red padded was an image of an eye. The dark oak wood looked like it was never over a century old…withstanding the test of time…just like its masters. Huey was the second one to sit in its royal seat. According to Dracula he was worthy of the throne.

Memories of how he was turned into a vampire slowly crept back up to the recesses of his mind, has last moments as a human was something he'd rather forget. He should've been dead years ago and yet the first King decided he was worthy of being his successor and gave him immortality. Sitting in his chair he reached on the small table beside it and made himself a cup of wine and picked up one of his favorite books to read. He folded his leg over and drank in silence. A purple mist appeared before him and Jazmine materialized.

"Huey, in all the commotion of the rings, I've forgot to tell you something…Cairo is here." Huey took his eyes off the book.

"He is? What's that cunt doing here?" he closed the book, giving her his full attention.

"My familiar, Lyra is on it. He's in communication with Xaxis."

"Oh yes, humans are amusing but I understand why Viseries and Xaxis Corps exist." Classless vampires who purposely gouge on humans while making them profit from it as well, humans and their amount of greed will never change. Huey didn't need to break in houses and take blood by force. Trust, Huey could make a snail feel comfortable eating salt if it meant getting what he wanted. The low tier of vampires was such a disgrace, he's glad he didn't make any of them. The people that had his lineage were the ones who lived in the mansion. They all had strict rules when it came to turning people, Cindy was lucky to be turned, Huey didn't think she could handle it but he had to admit she came full form with her powers through the years.

It was Cairo that spawned at least half of these imitation vampires. Calling Cairo his enemy was putting it lightly; their history went all the way back to when they were both humans. He was always running from Huey, no doubt trying to find ways to beat him before he faced him. Some of these vampires were disgraceful. Half of them didn't know how to transform into bats, some couldn't summon familiars, and worst of all, couldn't control their need for blood. Vampires can live up to a month without new blood. It's always wise for a vampire to learn to not have blood rages and run off everywhere trying to drink it all the time, that's how you're killed. When humans learned that sheep blood repelled them, you know what they did? They rounded them all up in farms and instead of just giving it to people, Viseries implemented charges on it, making Xaxis Corp as big as it is now. Huey could already tell how it's going to go. The poor gets left out in the cold and the rich has a longer life span. He almost laughed at the plight. These fools thought money can protect them.

Maybe its high time Huey educated them on the weight of death, letting them see how far their precious money will take them then. Huey wasn't like these rent-a-vampires. He cannot be bought or reasoned with. Huey smiled.

"Keep Lyra on top of it." He picked up his black shades and stood up. "Cairo likes to think he's smart but I've been bored as of late and I need to be entertained."

Jazmine bowed.

"Right. Well in the meantime Cindy and I are about to go to the mall. I never been to a mall before, and I want to see the clothes and such." Jazmine hasn't been enthusiastic about anything in a while, which pleased Huey.

"I haven't seen you smile this much in a while Jazmine…you should do it more." Jazmine turned her back and waved her hand.

"I'll do that when we place Cairo's head on a pike." She turned to him.

"I want to be there when you kill him." He smiled.

"I wouldn't deny you of such a sight." She nodded and dematerialized out his room.

As Huey played a part in their current state…Cairo was the sole reason Jazmine was a vampire.

He was the one who killed her. Yes, the history between all of them ran deep. Huey too dematerialized out his room and went somewhere he wanted to investigate.

...

Xaxis looked at the grotesque figure in the test lab. He wasn't sure if this was a hit or miss but he trusted Cairo knew what he was doing.

"So…what is he?" Cairo smiled wickedly.

"That sir is a ghoul." Xaxis looked at the limping monster with the rotted flesh. His eyes were glowing purple and walked aimlessly around the room it was trapped in.

"Ghouls are brainless followers of the vampire that bit them. They're simpler, less alive versions of familiars."

"So how come I've never seen these before?"

"We vampires usually kill our victims after draining their blood if we don't turn them into one. But not anymore." He cooed. Xaxis looked back at the monster.

"So what will you do with these?"

"Mind games, humans felt they were safe with the sheep blood and will still purchase it, how crushed they will be when they learn there's a being out there that can get past that boarder." Xaxis head whipped back at him in shock.

"Are you serious? They can pass sheep blood?" Cairo nodded.

"The blood protects them from vampires." He smiled evilly

"But not from undead humans. This will only further my plan." Cairo smiled proudly at his ghoul.

"My appetite for destruction has not been satisfied. I want this city covered in a river of death. Hell on Earth." It would be a lovely portrait. Cairo loved the sound of despair, the look in humans' eyes when it seemed all hope was gone. Death was his favorite smell, his favorite song. He was misery solidified. Dracula should've chosen him for the throne, and not that pubic hair afro bitch. Speaking of which, he snapped his fingers.

"Hagji." Xaxis looked at the vampire that appeared out of Cairo's shadow. He wasn't as tall as Cairo and he had even brown tan. He dressed in a dapper pinstripe suit with a red tie, black shirt and top hat. His hair stopped at his shoulders and when he raised his head, his eyes were like glass they were pure white.

"Yes my master?"

"Are you ready to prove yourself?" he gasped. He wanted to fight Huey for the longest.

"Yes! I am more than ready to challenge the Sir Huey."

"Good. Tonight will be quite the party for you." Cairo put his hands in pockets and looked at Xaxis.

"So how's that ravine search coming along?" Xaxis frowned and shook his head. Something's been puzzling him though. His account with Viseries kept coming up short and he recently received a letter stating that they will end their contract with him if it kept happening. He's fired four accountants all ready. He didn't know what was going on with the finances. He told his computer consultant to scan the computers to see if they were hacked but nothing comes up. He was going back down to the communications systems to check again. He didn't want Cairo to feel like he couldn't handle business.

"I sent a drone into Ming's nest. Soon they will be directed to where the ravine is and I will destroy it." Cairo nodded in approval and sunk into the ground. Xaxis looked back at the ghoul. Wait! How was he supposed to dispose of it? He basically had a zombie take up a cell wandering around in it. Shrugging his shoulders he left the lab with the ghoul in it. He'll get rid of it later.

...

Huey stopped walking until he reached his destination. The Viseries headquarters it sat in the country side of Maryland, almost reaching into Virginia territory. He flew in his bat form here, but reverted back once he was close enough; he was a pretty big bat and didn't want to be spotted, because it was obvious it was no ordinary bat. You could argue he was a fox bat but no…those were found overseas and his wingspan was a whole 3 inches wider than theirs. The building was white with a big blue V on the front of it. It was fenced and of course had blood on it. But that's fine. He transformed into mist and flowed with the current of the wind. Workers were outside shipping the blood in freighters, no doubt sending it to Xaxis. Huey swirled around their feet as they loaded the freight.

"So then that stupid bitch gon' cut me off. I swear John; these non-driving assholes piss me off." The man conversed with his partner. John laughed.

"I know how ya feel man." They loaded the last barrel in the truck and closed it. The man wiped his face.

"It's cold as shit out here and I'm sweating like a pig."

"These barrels are heavy Nick." John laughed as he hit the truck, signaling for it to leave. Once the truck left they began making their way back into the building. They stopped in their tracks when gust of mist got in front of them and formed into Huey. They gasped in alarm and fright.

"A vampire!" They pulled out their pistols from their holsters and fired at him. They shot him in the chest and face, even blowing a half of it off in the process. Huey's body sunk down the gate, covered in his blood. Half his face was gone, exposing his teeth and jaw bone. His eyes were still open as he bled. The men huffed and shook their heads. The vampire didn't even put up a fight, but that didn't mean he didn't scare the shit out of them initially. They were about to dispose of his body when they heard a chilling laugh. They stepped back in horror as the body rose back to its feet. His blood went back into his body and all the bullets were pushed out. He was looking up at the sky as his body was regenerated. Huey looked at them with his face back in tact with an amused expression.

"It seems you confused me with average vampires." He lunged after John and with his fangs he ripped his head off his neck. Nick stared in at the bloody site before him. He trembled as he watched Huey drink the blood from his friends' body and screamed. He turned and ran into the woods away from the scene. His heart was pounding and he was running on pure adrenaline. The alarm to alert the building was in John's pocket and because the building was always painted with blood, no cameras were needed for outside surveillance; this is the moment where they were stupid for that. He was getting so tired but he pushed forward. He tripped over a tree branch and was sent flying back first into a tree. He groaned as he gripped his back. A shadow was cast over him and he looked up to see the vampire.

"You can't run from me fool." He pointed at him as his eyes flashed red. Nick felt funny all of the sudden as he felt his mind become fuzzy. Huey widened his eyes and soon the man's eyes were glowing along with Huey's before he could realize he was hit with mind control. Huey couldn't believe this idiot wasn't wearing any ravine but he was attacking them in the day so the element of surprise certainly worked.

"Tell me where Viseries keeps their sheep." Huey commanded.

"Barnstable, Massachusetts. It was placed far out from civilians. In a bivouac underground in an old farm territory, it looks desolated but that's where it is."

"And what's the security for it?"

"Mines filled with holy water." Huey hissed as if he was just with it. Fuck…he had to summon a familiar.

"Is that all protecting the bivouac?"

"Foot soldiers with wooden bullets." Huey looked at the human before deciding he'd be that familiar. He bite down on his finger.

"Open your mouth." He commanded. Drops of his blood touched Nick's tongue and he began coughing.

"You're my familiar now. Keep working, and when the next travel to Massachusetts happens, tell me."

"Yes master." His eyes were now glassy and dead, forever to follow Huey's every bidding. He stood up and calmly walked back to the building. He disposed of John's body and cleaned up the blood with bleach from the outside shed. Huey watched him from the trees satisfied before morphing back into his bat form and made his way home.

...

Naveah sat on the roof of Ming's house as she looked at the stars. Sofia poked her head out the opened window.

"Aren't you cold out here?" She asked incredulously. Naveah shook her head.

"No not really. I like looking at the stars…daddy used to do it with me all the time." Sofia crawled up and joined the girl. She's had a tough couple weeks and Ming wanted to make sure she was comfortable in her new lodgings.

"I miss him Sofia." She sighed. "I also been thinking…" Sofia pushed her sinking glasses back in place.

"Thinking of what?" Naveah looked at Ming's confidant.

"I want to be…a vampire hunter." Sofia nearly fell off the roof she was stuttering so much Naveah couldn't even make out what she was trying to say.

"No! you can't! Ming would never allow it! These beings are dangerous."

"That's why I want to do it!" she screamed. "I want to see to it no one else goes through what I'm going through right now. I want to help!" Sofia shook her head.

"I cannot allow you to do such a thing. You're still young. You have your whole life to live out; you're not even 20 yet!" Naveah frowned and stood up.

"On my birthday, I will tell Ming to enroll me to the hunters' division. Naveah wasn't a stubborn woman, but she was willing to be stubborn about this. She too wanted to rid this city of these monsters. Sofia continued to gawk at her.

"…Okay Naveah." Sofia knew Ming would shut her down anyway. Ming over time developed a sisterly complex to protect this young girl. Naveah looked out in the distance and frowned. She was tired of people looking after her like she was baby. She yawned.

"I'm tired…I'll go to bed now." The climbed back inside and Sofia said goodnight before leaving Naveah's room. She waited for an hour and peeked outside her room. She tip-toed to Ming's room and looked around for her gun she had for the house. She looked under her mattress and found the gun hidden there. She snuck quietly out the house and set for downtown.

"Good work Jinketsu." Ming smiled at her favorite hacker. She was working late night at RP and she was getting great news. Not only he stole a pretty good chuck of money from her father, he has yet to be caught.

"No problem Lady Duo."

"Uhm Lady Duo." She turned to her newest worker, Duey. He was a lanky little thing and wore dreads, mid-height and wore glasses.

"Yes?"

"When will the new shipment of ravine come in? I'm worried, it looks a little skimpy."

"We're getting it tomorrow, so don't worry." She smiled.

"May I go with the envoys?" Ming frowned.

"No, your place is here. I have enough envoys for the pick-up of ravine. Thank you." Ming turned back to the computer Jinketsu was on. Duey frowned and bowed.

"Yes Lady Duo." He grimaced once he left the room. He can't tell Xaxis where the ravine was if he couldn't get on to the damn envoy division! They were responsible for the pick-up of the shipments of ravine.

"Looks like some people on that division will have to go." He muttered.

...

Hiro stood atop of the mansion. He was on duty to patrol that night as the others were talking to Rose about her findings at Xaxis. He was smoking his favorite brand of Cigars as he spotted movement outside the gate. Frowning, he peered harder to see what that was. When he realized what it was he cursed.

"Shit!"

...

Jazmine sat back in the chair as she sipped a cup of blood. Cairo was making a ghoul army? Ugh, Jazmine hated ghouls and despised the use of them. Just put the human out of its misery. Huey was laughing at it all, Riley and Cindy looked bored and Caesar rolled his eyes at the briefing Lyra was giving them.

"Ghouls are for bitches." Cindy sighed. Familiars were different, you can basically tell it to life it's life before you sired them until you needed them again.

"Despite how we feel it's important that we—" Huey was cut off by the alarm going off in the mansion.

Huey pressed the speaker option the phone.

"Communications in, do you read Hiro?"

"GHOULS ARE AT OUR FUCKING DOOR!" Huey frowned. He looked at his minions. "You guys got this right?"

"Man, I wanted to the club." Riley groaned as he made his way to go help Cairo in debunking the sudden invasion of their home. Cindy and Caesar followed suit. Jazmine followed Huey as he walked down the hall.

"This must be Cairo's doing, I swear he isn't all that subtle in-" Huey didn't get to finish his statement for the second time as a wall was blown up, sending both him and Jazmine flying. Jazmine gripped her head groaning as Huey just sighed in irritation.

"Lord Huey Freeman?!" They looked to see some random female vampire, who brought more ghouls. Jazmine's eyes began to glow.

"You blew up half my house you stupid bitch!" she seethed not being fazed by the zombies.

"You guys been lazing around too long, I decided to bring the action home. My name is Hanoi, the sister of Hagji Lenoi. Huey, my brother decided this was the best way to lure you out to his battlegrounds while keeping your little lackeys here busy. Meet him downtown at the internal affairs building, if you aren't scared of your title being taken." She smirked.

"Go Huey, you know we can handle this whore and her ghouls." Jazmine spat. Huey knew that too and was out of there in a flash. He was actually thrilled he was called out. It was play time for him.

...

Naveah walked aimlessly downtown, which was oddly alive for this time of night. Downtown was where all the posh people who had sheep blood stayed and they were known to walk the streets at night without a care in the world. Bars, clubs, and late night eatery spots were brightly lit and had a fair amount of traffic. She kept walking until she noticed a tent beside the internal affairs office. It had the symbol of the US Government on it. What's it doing here? She then saw soldiers march into the supposedly closed building. She wasn't the only who noticed and a small crowd watched them go in the building.

"What are they doing?" one woman asked.

"I don't know, isn't the office closed at this hour?" another wondered. Naveah didn't know what was going on, but she decided that if I vampire would show up she'd better stick around. She touched the gun she concealed in hilt under her baggy brown flannel shirt. She was going to get her training started early. They suddenly heard a crash of glass come from behind the building. The crowd began getting bigger.

...

Huey landed in one of the office rooms of the building. He patiently waited in front of the window he flew into as he heard footsteps trampled towards the room. The door was kicked open and several soldiers aimed their guns at the single vampire. They gulped when they saw him. His back was turned to them as the moon shined through the room. Huey turned to them with glowing eyes and he began walking towards them. They moved out the way, still scared of him. Huey walked past them with a smile on his face. One solider grip his gun and screamed.

"FIRE!" And shots rang through the air. But Huey had a toy of his own and whirled around and began shooting them with his own gun. His Cassell 420 pistol was his baby…and also something left behind from Dracula. The pistol could kill humans instantly and slow regeneration of limbs of supernatural beings. Heads were blown apart, limbs were shot off and that was enough for the remaining soldiers to say fuck it all and retreated from the vampire. They ran from Huey as he walked after them.

"Fuck, c'mon! Let's move!" They cramped unto the elevator. They severely duped. They were promised that if they could kill Huey, they all would be given immortality. They were slaughtered in mere seconds by his weapon and the bullets didn't even faze him, they should've known better! They looked to see a dangerous red aura around him walked towards the elevator.

"C'mon you stupid fucking elevator! Close!" one cried. Before it was closed completely, Huey looked into the eyes of one soldiers and invaded his mind, telling him to open the elevator. When the door closed, the soldiers were beyond relived. That feeling didn't last long as the door was open once more.

"What the fuck?" They all turned to the compelled solider who was pushing the button to the elevator.

"What! Stop him!" They tried to get his finger off the button but it was no use. As Huey grew nearer one solider aimed his gun at the possessed man and shot at him. They kicked him out the elevator and it was about to close again, but to no avail. Huey stopped it with his hands and pried it open. He looked at the cowering soldiers.

"Good evening soldiers. Now…" he aimed his gun at them. "Goodnight." He killed every last single person that was in the elevator. When he reached the lobby, he was greeted with the person Hagji, no doubt. Hagji looked at the piles of dead bodies and shook his head.

"I see I can't depend on humans to kill you after all. You must be pretty strong indeed."

"You sent these people to the slaughter house?"

"I promised them immortality if they killed you."

"Oh…that's fucked up. You're a bastard." He chuckled. Hagji shrugged.

"What can I say? Humans and greed, you can't have one without the other."

"I like how you sought me out and then gave me copious amounts of blood. You did all of this for me? I'm flattered." Hagji laughed as daggers slid down his sleeves.

"Don't be flattered, be DEAD!" and he sent the sharp blades towards Huey, whom dodged them with ease. The vampires dueled in the lobby of the office, tearing it apart. Hagji ran rat Huey with another dagger, ready to stab him. Huey blocked the blow with his gun and the metal clanked and screeched on contact. Huey's eyes began to glow brighter.

"Yes! Yes! Truly you are a worthy opponent; I don't have to hold back." Huey shoved him away. Hagji just snorted and flung his retracted blades at him, pinning Huey's hands to the wall. Without any hesitation he sent more blades into Huey's chest, making him cough up blood.

"Some way of holding back!" and with a quick SLASH, he cut Huey's head clean off. Hagji laughed as his head landed on the floor.

"All hail the vampire king!" he roared in triumph.

"Thank you." Huey's voice rang.

"WHAT?!" he looked back at where he pinned Huey's body…it was gone, as well as his head.

"What shit is this?" he snarled. Suddenly a horde of bats hovered over him before flying upward, making a figure. He gawked as the bats surrounded the newly attached Huey. He smiled and cackled as his bats swirled around them.

"Cutting my head? Stabbing my heart? If only it were that simple! Muahahahaha!" He turned into a black mist with red eyes. Hagji gritted his teeth and looked on bewildered. It was then that it hit him. Huey was holding back…he let him cut his head off.

Now it was Huey's turn.

A panther with six eyes jumped out the mist and ran right for Hagji. He slung blades at the animal and began to run away. Huey's hand emerged from the creature's mouth and shot Hagji's leg off. His body was sent into a tizzy as he lost his leg. He screamed in agony. He looked to see humans staring into the building but no one dared enter, not even the reporters. He turned back to see Huey and was frightened by the sight of him. He was holding the leg he shot off smiling with pure menace. His eyes were wild with anticipated violence and he was shrouded in black.

"C'mon. You were talking some good shit a few minutes ago before I blew your fucking leg off." Huey looked down on him.

"C'mon! You only suffered the loss of your legs." Huey shot Hagji's last leg to make that a true statement. Hagji howled in pain as he crawled away from his own blood.

"C'mon vampire! Regenerate your legs and fight me!" He yelled. Hagji closed his eyes and shook his head.

"MONSTER!" He cried. Huey's face went blank as the shadows around him started to dissipate. He grimaced.

"You're not a vampire! Just an imitation! A weakling spawned from that sorry excuse of a lump of meat Cairo." He sneered.

"Shut up! I know your story, a pity charity case such as yourself aren't even worthy of the powers Dracula gave you let alone being King, you pussy!"

"Silence." Huey eyes flashed bright red as the hellish Panther sprung from his shoulder. Hagji flinched at the King's thunderous voice. He watched as Huey became one with the animal and went straight for him. He screamed as he was eaten alive. Huey regained his form soon after.

"Piece of shit." He muttered. Huey turned and left the bloody wore torn lobby.

...

Naveah peered to see what was going on in the office when she heard a shrill. The crowd turned and she gasped. There was zombie like creatures were limping towards them. The crowd scattered and the reporters turned the monsters. Naveah was scared but this was her opportunity for training! She pulled her gun out and aimed at one of the zombies, much to her surprise; the one she aimed at spotted her and leaped in the air coming right down at her. Saliva dropped from the corner of his mouth as he bared sharp teeth. Naveah kept her composure and shot him right in the head. In her head she was calm, but her body was shaking.

"NAVEAH!" She turned to see Imogen slice one of the zombies head off. Imogen ran towards her and pulled her mask down.

"What the hell are you doing out here!"

"My question exactly." Naveah looked behind Imogen to see Ming in the flesh in her own battle outfit, scowling at the teenager. Her body suit was black with red lines going down the side and in her hand was cool looking samurai sword.

"Imogen! Send her away from here immediately. I'll talk to her later." Imogen snatched up the girl and took her to headquarters. Unbeknown to them, a figure with glowing eyes watched them.

"Oh, Naveah huh? Intresting." He grinned. He found him a new toy.

* * *

...Yep. People died. lol BTW, Huey isn't a invincible, there is a way to beat him (and as if Huey would ever tell someone lol), but that won't be seen until much later but for right now? Hell yeah he's tough as shit to beat! LOL I just didn't want to seem like I made him untouchable so that's why I'm explaining, he's super old and he inherited alot of the old Kings power, all that will be explained more too, I threw in more hints at his past here. Ohh look! He spotted Naveah! What on Earth will happen next? I'm having so much fun with this story! R&R


	4. A Girl Meets A Boy

Hey guys. I'm super tired and I'm on vacation but I finally have down time. Any reader of Roses, please note I'll try my best to update that tomorrow. But I am on vaca and I've literally been rippin' and runnin'. Bear with me. Shout outs will be edited in. I'm so friggin tired. Oh, someone asked me was Huey and his team evil. They're anti-heroes, you'll kinda see it in this chapter, just know that at they will have reasons to do what they do. Sometimes you'll agree...in this chapter you won't. lol but I hope you'll enjoy.

** disclaimer: don't own BD**

* * *

**A Girl Meets A Boy**

* * *

**Red String of Fate cannot be denied**

* * *

Neveah bit her lip as she was anticipating the arrival of Ming. Imogen was just as upset with her and would not talk. They were sitting in Mings private quarters in RP. Soon enough, Ming and Sophia barged in. Ming was changed out that badass suit and back into her militant black dress that had gold tassels on the shoulders with gold buttons going down the side with thigh high stockings with the boots to match with gold lining down the middle and down the heels. Ming gave Neveah her angriest glare.

"What were you thinking tonight? You could've been killed!" she shouted.

"But I wasn't killed! I shot one of those things!" Neveah cried.

"What was one versus ten others? We don't even know what those things were! Do you know how sick I got when Sophia called me and told me you went missing?!" Ming continued. Neveah looked down as she was being scolded. She didn't know why Ming cared so much, sure she's trying to protect her but she was going off like she's a relative or something. She knew this wasn't the best time to announce it but she did it anyway.

"I went out there because…I want to be a hunter!" Neveah said. Ming looked like she was told a sick joke, like she truly couldn't process what she just heard.

"What? Never! I will not have you out there! It's too dangerous."

"But you and the others run around out there against them, why can't I?" Neveah folded her arms.

"We have been trained for years and we have way more knowledge on vampires than you. I bet you didn't know that Dracula himself could bypass the ravine, he lived older than the new King and treated ravine like water. Did you know certain high level vampires can shape shift and gender bend? They can dance circles around plans and kill you before you know it."

Neveah didn't know any of that. True, she went in the den of monsters blindly but she thought that if she were to prove herself that Ming would let her become one of the hunters. She wasn't thinking and she could've been killed but she wasn't. It wasn't her time to die yet anyway, she had her father to avenge. And you can't avenge anything from the grave.

"You have too much free time. I've decided to enroll you in college. And as far as your pipe dreams of becoming a hunter, you might as well forget it." Ming's jet black hair swayed as she turned from Neveah, her back facing her.

"Imogen, escort her back home and make sure she STAYS there." Ming walked out the room, Sophia following. Naveah sunk in the chair mad.

"These aren't pipe dreams! I want to help people on the field! Why can't she see that?" she picked at the desk. Imogen snorted.

"Running out into a crowd of monsters wasn't a way to win here over. Plus, she's just trying to protect—"

"I'm not some damsel in distress and the last person that tried to protect me was killed." Naveah stood up and walked towards the window. Up until then, she's been unsure about her purpose in life and she hated it took death to make her realize what she should do. She had dreams of being an animator due to her love of any cartoon, anime, movies, and her love of drawing. She didn't mind putting that on the back burner, dealing with the vampires was most important to her. She was staring off into the distance so hard she jumped when she swore she saw red eyes in the trees.

"IMOGEN! SOMETHING IS IN THE TREE!" She cried, stepping back from the window. Her gun drawn, Imogen ran up besides the girl and peered out the window. She didn't see anything.

"Stay behind me when we go outside." Imogen commanded. Naveah sighed and decided to just do as she was told. The pair walked down the halls and out the headquarters on their way to Ming's house. Naveah looked up at the trees and tried very hard to see what she saw in the building, but to no avail.

"Are you sure you saw something?" Imogen asked.

"'m sure, I saw a pair of red eyes in that tree right over there." She stomped her foot. Imogen shook her head.

"Well they're not there anymore, squirt. Let's go home. I'm exhausted." Naveah rolled her eyes and followed Imogen back to Mings house.

...

Jazmine swirled her glass of blood in frustration. She had to call the contractors to fix her house. Riley, Hiro and Caesar were cleaning up the dead ghouls. She was reeling from Hanoi's retreat when she realized Jazmine's strength was nothing to underestimate, Huey did Sire her of course. Taking her last gulp she lazily turned to Beatrix.

"Yes my lady?" the elderly woman bowed.

"Fetch me another cup." She raised her hand in the sky and faced the fireplace again. Beatrix took the empty cup and disappeared from the room that was still intact. Cindy knocked on the door before entering.

"All the bodies have been disposed of."

"Did any of you manage to catch Hanoi?"

"No, she was long gone but she won't get the jump on us like that again."

"As Queen I'll make sure she won't." Jazmine's eyes flashed a dangerous red. Cindy stood beside her and looked down at her immortal friend.

"What do you think Cairo is trying to accomplish by spawning ghouls and lackey's all of a sudden?"

"Lyra is back at Xaxis right now trying to see to that. They had an emergency meeting after Huey killed Hanoi's brother. They know it was him." Jazmine sunk back in her seat. Beatrix soon appeared with her new glass of blood and gave it to her Queen.

"Thank you Beatrix, you're dismissed." She bowed once more and left the room.

"Cairo is a bored immortal, we get dangerous when bored." Jazmine began drinking. Cindy scoffed and sat on the leg of the chair.

"We've gotten by this far not making a scene, it's more than that." Jazmine agreed by nodded and sighed.

"Cindy…do you ever tire of being on this Earth?" Cindy shook her head.

"As long as Riley is with me, I'm fine." Jazmine smiled. She forgot both she and Riley still had their emotions on. Vampires at will can either feel emotions or cut them off, not feeling a thing. You'll be numb on the inside entirely void of any kind of emotion. They are to act simply on instinct.

"Oh yes, that's right…your emotions are still on." Cindy fidgeted and stood up. Cindy never talked about her relationship with Riley because it'd just remind Jazmine of what she didn't have. And once she sensed Jazmine head down that road she chose to always walk the opposite direction.

"Yeah so uhm…I'll go help the guys put the tarp up on the wall. See you in the morning." Cindy walked out the room. She didn't need air to breathe but she exhaled deeply as if she was holding it. Even in the world of the undead things were needlessly complicated.

...

Naveah combed through her hair as she hummed a tune to herself in the bathroom. Imogen was in her room and was making absolutely sure she wouldn't leave. Naveah swore she wouldn't leave, she was sleepy anyways. She changed into her pajamas and walked out the bathroom. Imogen was sitting at her desk, hunched over sleeping.

"Hey Imogen, go to bed, you'll wake up with your back in knots if you were to sleep the whole time like that." Imogen had one eye half open and the other closed when she looked at her. She nodded and staggered up, boy was she tired. She closed the door behind her and went to sleep in the guest room. Naveah looked out her window. She was sure she saw eyes back at Red Pyramid. She opened her window and took one more gaze into the moon. Suddenly in the distance, a flock of bats flew in her view of the moon. She frowned, not knowing if they were regular bats or vampires the shape of bats. Scared, she closed the window, shut her blinds and went to sleep.

...

"Ghouls?" Ming asked that morning as Sophia studied the body. The Russian girl took a big inhale of her cigar and blew out the smoke.

"Yes. Ghouls are created when vampires drinks all the blood out the victim but chooses not to turn them into a fellow vampire. It's a rare occurrence due to the fact they kill them before they're turned." Sophia took another drag of her cigar before speaking.

"Good news for us though, they're easier to kill. Headshot or shot to the heart will do the trick. And do not get bitten by these creatures…you too will become a ghoul should that happen." Ming nodded.

"We best get this info out to the public." People were fretting like crazy over last night but as long as anyone has sheep blood, it should be fine until then.

"Set up a press conference." Ming stood up from her desk.

"Yes ma'am. " Sophia walked out the room. Ming was headed down to see Jinketsu before she decided to call Neveah.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you on your way to school?"

"Yes MOM!" she giggled. Ming pursed her lips. She was still upset with her endangering her life last night but she was just glad she was okay. Ming vowed that until these battles with vampires were over she was never to marry or bore children. Yes she's still in her 20s and it may seem as though she has plenty of time, she wasn't taking any chances. Neveah was the closest thing she has to family…keeping her safe is all she could do for her. The night her dad died he was on his way to entrust his daughter's life to her, so she was not going to let him die for nothing.

"Alright, come straight home after class." Ming said sternly.

"I know, bye!" she said cheerily before hanging up. Ming slowly hung the phone up. Ming rubbed her temples, attempting not to worry about her. It's daylight, she's safe.

...

Naveah was dog tired. Her last class was at 4:30! Ming enrolled her into Silver Springs Arts Academy for animation, which surprised Naveah because with all the things Ming had on her plate, she didn't think she'd remember minor things like that. One day and she were already swamped with homework from two classes. January was almost over and Naveah could not wait for the warmer months. She whistled to her music blasting through her earphones as she walked down the street making her way to Mings house. Imogen was reluctant but she assured her she didn't need any escorts home and to be honest she wanted alone time, people were hovering over her a wee bit much to her liking. She looked down for a split second to change a song before she collided with another person. She fell back on her behind.

"Oww, I'm so sorry mister." She looked up to see a very handsome man. He was super tall with a smooth caramel complexion and had a nicely shaped afro. He was wearing a long black coat with the turtleneck, pants, and dress shoes to match with black shades on. He reminded her of one those Black Panthers her dad used rave about. Her dad was big on equal rights and idolized the Panthers.

"That's quite all right." He extended his hand to help her up from the ground. She blushed mildly and smiled when she took his hand.

"Oh, and don't call me mister, you make me sound old." He flashed a pearly white smile. Ayanna put a strand of her behind her ear in embarrassment.

"I'm uh…sorry. It's just that you're so tall that I assumed..." When he took off his shades she was almost blown away by the sexy reddish brown eyes he had. He was gorgeous!

"How old do I look to you?" he asked. She forgot how to talk and just stood there with her mouth open. She looked away collecting her thoughts.

"Uh…thirty?"

"Thirty? I'm insulted…I'm twenty-five." He said. Huey wasn't lying, he's been twenty five for nearly five hundred years. But she doesn't need to know that little detail…for now.

"How old are you miss…?" he asked.

"Oh, my name is Naveah and I'm Nineteen!" Huey stepped back is surprise. She said he looked old, hell, she didn't look that young. Huey likes them young but…not that young. As a vampire and even when he was human, Huey was called a lot of things, but a cradle robber was one he'd gladly denounce. Any girl whose age ended in 'teen' was a no go.

"When's your birthday?"

"October twelfth." Huey could wait eight months.

"Tell you what, how about you give me your number and we'll keep in touch until you're twenty." He winked at her. She blushed and looked at the ground and fidgeted her feet.

"Oh, how rude of me, I know your name but I never told you mine, it's-"

"Sir Huey!" She peered behind him to see a man with the emptiest expression. He was a standard sized white guy with a low haircut with a thick five o'clock shadow who wore a black shirt with white overalls with the Viseries label on it. Oh? He must work for them.

"Hehehehe, Nick, don't be so formal." Huey turned to him. Naveah arched an eyebrow. Sir Huey? That made her curious as to what he does in order to be called a 'sir'.

"The shipment is tonight."

"Good. I'll see you there." Nick looked at Naveah for a split second before turning to leave.

"You got people callin you sir! You're the big man on campus Mr. Huey." Naveah laughed lightly. Huey nodded.

"I have that effect, so…number?" he asked again. Naveah gave him her number much to his appeasement.

"Well miss Neveah, we'll keep in touch." Huey kissed her hand and went towards the corner Nick left from. She blinked as she gazed at him from behind.

"Woah." She whispered.

...

Ming squinted her eyes as cameras flashed in her face constantly as she stood at the podium to speak to the public about the sudden army of 'ghouls' that appeared last night.

"Miss Duo what were those things and should the public be concerned about those beings?" A reporter asked.

"They are called ghouls, bitten humans who were not turned into vampires. There is nothing to fear as long as you have the blood on your door, it's also imperative that you must not be bitten by these creatures or else you too will automatically become one." The crowd chattered and news published jotted down on their small note pads what she said.

"And what about the rumors of your father not allowing you to sell the sheep blood, is it true you cannot sell it without being under his jurisdiction?"

"Xaxis and I's relationship is indeed strained; our beliefs are not one in the same. I may charge for ravine but as you may know it's not expensive. In fact it'd be free if I didn't have to use the profits for my shelters and assistance programs for families struggling with either loss of a member or blood. I know I've said this previously but I want the general to please be patient with me. I will get my hands on that blood and I will make it affordable for all. Human greed is killing us off before the vampires, I vow to change that!" Ming slammed her fist down on the podium.

The crowd went wild, cheering for Ming and clapped up a storm. Sophia had to smile at her lifelong friend, she was always stylish and passionate in anything she did. Ming answered more questions and had to talk to a couple groups of families before walking back to her room with Sophia.

"Fiery as always Lady Duo." Sophia giggled. Ming smiled slightly.

"I'm feeling optimistic Sophia, I don't know why. Our weapons are becoming more efficient, the public morale towards us is growing. I feel that we're getting stronger." Ming smiled all the way the way then. In these times, hope sometimes can be the thing that keeps everyone going.

...

It was a dark, cold, and rainy that night in Massachusetts and the workers of Viseries were not too happy about having to pick up the crate of sheep blood in that crap. Nick sat quietly in the amour envoy as three of his coworkers were talking about sex, drugs, and the latest episode of Real Husbands of Hollywood. Nick sat there, knowing why he couldn't stop Huey…he remembers everything and yet he could not stop doing what Huey would tell him to do. Realization soon hit him he was being compelled by Huey's blood in his system and ravine could no longer help him. Huey could control his conscious but subconscious knew what was going on. He wanted to let them know Huey was hiding within his shadow on the envoy, being able to bypass all the safety measures to get to the sheep. All those sheep were going to be killed…all the people in the East Coast will have nothing to protect themselves with once the supply they already had ran out.

West Coast ran differently, they sold themselves to the vampire world. Sacrificing only what vampires needed to survive, which is one to two people a month. The North reviled the West and East and partnered with the South and they used Blood from shipped in from Canada while Viseries got their sheep from Yorkshire, England. Northern states and Southern states have now become the territories to live in because of that. They sold their blood at reasonable prices, often charging the wealthy more, which is why they thrived on the East. To live in the West your life is free game, rich or poor. It truly doesn't matter there. The United States became so divided since the reign of the supernatural it was depressing.

Nick could think of all of that, but would never be able to say it. When the truck stopped, the four men stood up and headed for the coveted bivouac.

"Ah, let's hurry up and get the hell out this rain!" one laughed as he brushed the faux dirt from the entrance of the bivouac. They walked down the short yet steep stairs and walked down a narrow hall. Nick flipped the switch and ahead of him in thirty stalls stood thirty sheep. They were all sound asleep as jars of their blood stood off to the right, ready to be picked up.

"Alright, let's get this stuff shipped back home." A worker walked past Nick. Just as he was about to open his mouth, attempting to warn them, he looked down to see his shadow morph into Huey's.

"Oh no, I apologize, but I simple cannot let you do that." The black mass rose from the ground and Huey's body was formed from it. Black tendrils of shadows swayed behind him. They gasped and looked at Nick.

"He was his fucking familiar! Kill him! And the vampire!" the eldest worker shouted. Huey's fangs elongated as he smiled at them with menace.

"Tonight all of you will die." Huey announced.

...

Xaxis was at his home in a deep and sound asleep. He had a very special person to meet tomorrow and he wanted to look his Sunday's best. His phone suddenly began to ring loudly on his nightstand, make him nearly breaking it when he slammed his hand on it to press ignore. Who the flying hell was calling him this late? He turned over and resumed sleeping. When his phone rang again, he answered without looking at the I.D

"Who the fuck is this?" His eyes were still shut while his brows were knitted together.

"Sean Vanderbuilt, that's who the fuck it is." Xaxis eyes flew open as his body launched forward. He was the head of Viseries.

"Sir Vanderbuilt! I'm terribly sorry! It's that you called me so late."

"Because we have a fucking problem." He sound pissed off. Very pissed off.

"…And what would that be?"

"The vampire king reigned down authority tonight."

"…What?" Xaxis was still asleep and he didn't feel like trying to process that.

"The sheep. They're all dead."

Xaixis eyeballs nearly fell out his skull.

"**WHAT**?!"

* * *

oooooooooo why he do that? well stick and find out. R&R thanks for readin


	5. Father Rukus

Yeeeeey. Update. I was kinda stuck here so sue me. lol Thanks for the reviews and get it cracking

**I don't own BD**

* * *

**Father Ruckus**

* * *

**We're all saints and sinners, which one will you be today?**

* * *

Xaxis straightened his red tie as he walked down the halls of Viseries headquarters that early morning. Just his luck the King somehow got passed security and killed all the sheep and shattered all the jars that were in the bivouac. He was still pressing his drone about Ming's place and now he had to deal with this. No doubt he must've had a human familiar. When he walked into the board room he was greeted by the board leaders of Viseries as well as its leader Sean Vanderbuilt. He took the available seat and cleared his throat.

"My most utmost apologies, I got here as quick as I could." Sean's violet eyes were flared with anger.

"You all know why we're all here at five in the fucking morning. The grand Vampire King decided to take the biggest shit on me, my company, my sheep, and my livelihood." He swore Huey was trying to outdo Dracula as the Underworld's biggest asshole. If he was alive, he'd be so proud of him. Huey has been a thorn in the Vanderbuilt sights since he was spawned. This new stunt of his has called him to do drastic measures. He's never out right killed the sheep, and then he killed ALL of them no less! He would do annoying shit like…scare the guards if he didn't kill them. Take the profits made from the blood and give it to the public. Just the little things that would tick him and the leaders that came before him off.

"What will we do about the King Sir Vanderbuilt? We still haven't figured out what it is that would kill him, nor have we found the parchment left behind by the Van Hellsing estate to tell us how he defeated Dracula."

"It was widely known that Dracula was killed by a stab to the heart." One Viseries leader said.

"Yes, but with what? We stabbed Huey a hundred times through the years; clearly he's evolved from that. Oh, and beheading the bastard doesn't work either." Explained another.

Sean rubbed his temples. It was true. Stabbing Huey does nothing, and he lost count of how many times he was beheaded. Sean was sure that whatever Van Hellsing killed Dracula with was what WILL kill him off, and like hell will Huey ever reveal it. As descendants of the Hellsings, the Vanderbuilts will see to it that Huey's head is on a stick and put on display like Dracula himself.

"Schedule a trip to England to Fairfax Abbey as well as Hellsing's catacombs. There's clues there that I might have missed. I'll kill this fucker yet." Sean gritted his teeth. He was tired of Huey and wanted him dead. But in the meantime, he decided to call in reinforcements. But before he announced that, Xaxis spoke.

"So what will we do about the blood?" Xaxis asked.

"I could try asking the South's President for some of their blood to ship here until further notice…but I doubt those country bumpkins would want to help us. Until then, jack up the prices, supply and demand." Sean said.

"Oh, and I'm glad our payments have been regular. You were worrying me coming up short with major amounts of deposits Mr. Xaxis."

He was embarrassed to admit it took him four weeks to catch the bug that was stealing the money out the system. He was even more embarrassed to have called the people he fired back and gave them their jobs back. It was no doubt the work of his precious daughter, who he would not let live without a little visit from him later today.

"Yes I apologize for such reckless farces." Well not like it mattered now anyway soon he wouldn't have any damn blood to sell. Suddenly the door was kicked open. Sean smiled warily.

"Ahh Father Ruckus, good to see you old chap." Everyone turned to see a dark-skinned middle aged man with a slight pudgy stomach. He wore a long black jacket over his navy colored priest robe. His scowl formed deep lines in his face and his left eye was disfigured while his right was left unscathed. He walked into the office.

"Greetings white men, I am Paladin Ruckus. You may call me Father though. I was called here from Canada to kill me a blood sucking heathen. Amen." He said.

"He's a highly trained assassin priest. I figured if we couldn't deal with Huey, this guy could." Sean explained. Xaxis was highly skeptical of that. Look at him; can he really fight Huey with one good eye? And his weight was something left to be desired. Huey can kill this guy no sweat.

"Father Ruckus, do you think you can really handle the vampire King?" a non-believer asked. Ruckus smiled.

"Do niggas love watermelon? Let me catch him and watch me put that nigga in a hearse." He showed them a single sterling silver blade.

"There's more that meets the eye about these here weapons my dear white man. I got weapons that make even the strongest baboon cry." The table was getting rather uncomfortable with his racial slurs but if he says he can give Huey a run for his money…who were they to deny him of that? Sean couldn't take it anymore either and nodded.

"Right well one of my servants will show you to your sleeping quarters Ruckus."Rukus was escorted out by a female servant that stood at the door. When the door closed, the table was in an uproar.

"THAT guy? Really Sir Vanderbuilt? He was probably a killer in his hay day when his other eye worked but…come on!" Xaxis just stared off into nothing. This was going to be a long week.

...

Cairo could see it two ways. Huey either did what he did in order to call himself…sticking it to the cooperate man and caused a detrimental loss to their income or because he hated humans and just wanted them to suffer. It could be a little bit of both. We all know humans buckle under pressure instead of unifying, hell that's why the East coast the way it is. Cairo rubbed his chin, he needs to back to LA, it's rather fun out there. This was annoying him though, that meant he'd get less money as well until England shipped them new sheep, which wasn't cheap by the way.

"So have you called the North or Southern territories yet?" Cairo asked Xaxis.

"I'm about to. In the meantime we have to skyrocket the prices of the cases we do have. Weed out all the weak ones." He called the Southern Territory first. Atlanta Georgia was the South's main jurisdiction and the head over that was Wooddard Collions. Presidents and governments were all null and void now.

"Hello." Xaxis was greeted by a thick southern accent.

"Mr. Collions how goes it? This is Xaxis Duo of the East."

"What cha callin me fo? The rich folk ain't givin' business?"

"…I'm here to talk about a rather…dire situation see…we had a little issue with our sheep. They're a little on the dead side and we're down to one whole case. If you cared about your fellow man I think you'd show a little mercy and send us a case or two. The price will be handsome."

"Sounds like to me that there King did us a solid." Wooddard laughed. Xaxis knew this guy was black and it didn't help that Ruckus' shenanigans were echoing in his head right then.

"I'll tell ya what. Since I already know you'll give the hard workin' middle class such a hard time, if they want to…they can evacuate and live down here if they follow our new resident procedure. But fuck ya'll we ain't giving up none of our blood. You gotta live here to get it." He put down his authority hammer. Xaxis wanted to hit this guy in the face.

"Hehehe, and don't even try to talk to Daniel about this, I'll call him as soon as you hang up on me." Chicago Illinois was the head of the North, ran by Daniel Noble. He was as pretentious as his name sounded.

"You guys sure do love cracking on us for how we operate, but you have no qualms about screwing people over."

"We ain't neva screwed people ova! You knew the drill as soon as you picked up yo' phone Xaxis. We will never help any cooperation of the East. Personally, I'm glad the King offed your money trees. Then when things get real nasty up there, the people will see you're against them and not for them. People may die but that's on your hands, not mine. This is a dog eat dog world now. You're either strong enough to live, or weak enough to die." And he hung up. Cairo was reading his facial expression and took a wild guess that they said no to send them blood. Xaxis slammed the phone down.

"Ugh…I need to see my daughter." Not speaking to Cairo, he left the office. Cairo shrugged.

"Huey is such an annoying bastard." Cairo shook his head. Huey, Jazmine, Cindy and Riley and everyone else must still be in their feelings over what happened so many years ago. Cairo killed a couple of important people to them, so what? They really need to cancel those grudges. Hell, at least Jazmine's a vampire now…she's the Queen even, so what's the fuss about? When he murdered her it was nothing personal! He laughed. He's truly a bastard. But he had to keep his wits about him though. His plans didn't evolve running into Huey prematurely. He still was waiting on his witch to touch down from Rome.

Only then will he be ready for his dear old friend Huey.

...

'_Hehehe Huey! Stop!' Jazmine laughed as he spun her around, high in the air. The wind whipped her face as her strawberry curls covered her eyes._

_'I'm happy. Aren't you?' he asked. When he finally put her down she kissed his cheek and smiled warmly at him._

_'Of course I am.' He touched her stomach._

Jazmine eyes shot open in her bed. Just another dream or rather it was another nightmare. Flashes of her human life would come to her ever so often. She grew to hate those memories. Many a times she thought of walking in the sun, but she would always refuse. Cairo gave her this curse and she was going to use it against him. She stared off into the distance. She wondered did Huey ever have dreams of what they once were and who he once was. She had dreams about the past all the time, did he? Sensing his presence in his room she floated downwards. She saw Huey sleeping in his chair. His fingers were laced together and his leg was crossed along the other. Despite his caramel complexion, he was still dead, so he did have a light paleness about him; she herself looked as white as Swiss cheese now. Jazmine walked closer to him reaching out to touch his cheek. When she almost touched him, she gasped when he gripped her wrist.

"Jazmine." His deep voice resonated in his room. "What were you doing?"

"About to touch your face." She cupped his cheek in her hands as her wrist was still being held. Huey sighed and opened his eyes to look at her.

"You know the price to pay for that right?" She bit her lip.

"I was willing to take my chances my King." And he pulled her down in a fiery kiss. When the kiss broke, Jazmine's eyes were half open.

"Huey…can I ask you something? Do you…remember us?" Huey's eyes softened at the question as he stared at her.

"There's much I remember Jazmine Anna Du'bois." He said. Jazmine sat in his lap and was now gripping both sides of his face peering in his eyes.

"You have the nightmares too?" he asked. Jazmine's eyes widened in shock…she didn't think he'd remember. She felt ashamed. Of course he'd remember…he was human once too. She thought that once he cut his emotions off, he forgot, how foolish of her. He had the same scars as she did…which was why both their emotions were off.

"I do. I had one last night." Huey simply looked at her.

"I think I have it worse…I sometimes dream of what he could've been like." Jazmine winced at 'him'. Huey and Jazmine sat in silence as her hands lowered on to his shoulders. She turned away from him.

"Do you think we could ever turn our humanity switches back on?"

"I revel in the darkness…I will never cut my feelings back on." Huey said icily. Jazmine smiled.

"Yeah, me too." She kissed his forehead and went back upstairs. They were as old as time and yet could never be strong enough to face what they couldn't accept. She walked down the hall and looked at the half finished mansion.

"The contractors certainly worked fast." Just then, Lyra popped out of nowhere.

"Viseries called Paladin Ruckus." Jazmine whirled around in her direction and frowned.

"…What?" Ruckus was a relentless hunter priest who usually killed any supernatural being that he'd come across. In fact, he was the reason why lycans…or werewolves went extinct years ago…or so she hopes, that's what people have said. Though she can't say that bothered her being that werewolf bites can certainly kill vampires, even Huey, royalty or not. She was surprised all them were hunted down the way they were.

"I need to let Huey and the others know." Jazmine said. "Hey Lyra…while you're there…ask Xaxis about werewolves."

"But Master, there hasn't been a sighting of a werewolf the past hundred years."

"I cannot be too certain. We haven't seen them in the Americas for that long." Jazmine frowned.

"I want to be sure we're down one less threat." Lyra bowed.

"Yes my Master." And she then disappeared.

...

Naveah watched the hunters practice outside from the windows of RP. She sighed longingly. Why wouldn't Ming let her on the team? She was done with her homework and decided to stop by. She watched Imogen and the others and how fast and swift they were, even for humans. It was sunset and it'd be time to go home. Ming was silently writing something when there was a knock on the door. Ming looked up to see her father.

"Ming, my daughter, how are you?" he smiled. Naveah looked at her father and glared. He was the reason why her father had to go out of his way that night! Ming glared at her father.

"Get out."

"That's no way to treat your father, especially after nearly making him lose business." Ming folded her arms.

"I have no idea what you mean father. But I suggest you leave. There's nothing for you here." Xaxis smiled.

"You know Ming…you think you and your little friend Sophia think you know what there is to know about night dwellers. You'll be educated soon enough." Ming snarled and stood up from her desk, her raven locks falling over her shoulders.

"Is that a threat?!" she growled out. Xaxis folded his arms behind his back and teetered on his heels.

"No. But I suggest you prepare yourself for Operation…Fright Night." He walked out his daughters office, cackling. Ming was befuddled.

"Operation Fright Night?" Ming asked as she raised an eyebrow. What was that? What did that mean? She sighed. She didn't like the sound of that. Naveah looked over at Ming.

"What's Fright Night?"

"Something bad…something really…really…bad." Ming walked over to her am war and opened it to reveal her battle suit as well as that sweet katana sword which was shrouded by its black and red sheath. On the handled she noticed several charms dangling from it. Naveah pointed at the sword.

"Ming…your sword, the charms on it, are they special?"

Ming pulled out the sword from its sheath to reveal its sterling silver glory. It was super long and the sharpness of it was something Naveah didn't want to think about. Its slender body reminded her of its owner.

"Its name is Zhi…after my mother. It was made from a purified melted down cross to kill the supernatural on contact. That's what took me so long to get this beautiful disaster of a sword." The remaining sunlight gleamed against the edge of her treasured and powerful sword. Naveah noticed Ming didn't talk about her mother much.

"Was she…killed by a vampire?" Naveah asked.

"Yes she was. You already know the vampire. Cairo." Ming stared down at the sword. On the handle were charms of a cherry blossom, a rose, and an old fashioned key. They were symbols of some of her mothers' favorite things. Naveah gasped. So they were alike in a way. It made Naveah wonder just how old was Cairo.

"These charms are what remain of my mothers' necklace that she wore when she was killed. Ming sat down back at her chair and relived the haunting tale of her past in her head.

"My story…isn't for the faint of heart. It's a chapter of my life I can't ever forget, though honestly Naveah? I wish I could."

Naveah nodded and waited for Ming to tell her story.

_'It was a quiet evening for the Duo household and little Ming was upstairs in her room coloring. Dad was strangely late coming home but she never worried about him. She was done with her Hello Kitty picture and raced down the stairs to show her mother the picture of the pop culture icon._

_'That's cute dear. You're getting better at coloring within the lines.' She laughed. Ming pouted and tapped her foot on the marble kitchen floor._

_'Mom, don't make a mockery of your daughter! Whatcha cookin?' she jumped up and down near the stove trying to see what was in the pot. It smelled of beef, that's for sure._

_'Your favorite. Stir fry beef and shrimp.' Her mom flicked her nose before going back to stir the beef._

_'Ooo mama! Yay!'_

_Suddenly the power was shut off. Ming looked up and around the house in fright. What was going on? She didn't see her mother grit her teeth, but she gripped her daughters shoulder and peered down at her._

_'Ming. Go in the closet upstairs and don't come out until I say. Okay?'_

_'Momma, is it vampires? We have blood on the doors?' Ming asked in panic and confusion. She thought her dad put the fresh coat on the doorstep before he did…didn't he? Then suddenly they heard glass shattering in the living room._

_'Come!' her mom grabbed her wrist and sprinted up the stairs. Her parents bedroom door was already open and she carefully placed her daughter inside the closet, but not before taking out her gun._

_'Be quiet Ming.' Zhi stressed before closing the door. If Ming had known that was the last time she'd see her mother alive, she would've said she loved her one last time. Ming heard footsteps trampling loudly and jumped when she heard the rapid gunfire. Her mother wailed and struggled against the assailant before she heard more shots. Terrified, Ming cracked open the door to see Cairo holding her mother high above his head, smiling up at her._

_Ming was frozen in fear. What could she do? She's only a child. She was weak and small._

_'Dear Zhi, I hate to impose on you and your home this evening but I'm here on request.' He gripped Zhi's neck tighter, enjoying her attempts to claw at his arms to let her go._

_'Sto—oop. Please…I…have a child.' She gasped. Cairo raised an eyebrow and shook his head._

_'Darling, you say that like I give a damn. Oh, your husband sends his reguards.'_

_And that was when he shoved his head right through her chest, yanking her heart out. Ming screamed and broke past the door. She grabbed a pen that sat on the dresser and with all her might she leaped up at Cairo and stabbed him through the left eye._

_Cairo screamed and flung the child across the room._

_'You little bitch! I ought to teach you a lesson!' he snarled as he leaped onto to her. He pinned her arms to the floor and bite down on her neck hard, intending to kill her._

_Ming's mind went through pure adrenaline. Even with the rapid loss of blood, she was quick on her feet. She kneed the vampire in his dick, making him let her go and cover his throbbing member. She spotted the jar of liquid ravine on the table and opened the cap._

_'FUCK YOU!' she screeched as she splashed the liquid on his face, nearly burning it completely off. Ming watched as his skin melted like cheese, seeing parts of his skull, jawbone, and right fall out of the socket, revealing the black hole behind it. Cairo had the chilling scream of a demon before retreating instantly. Ming clamped her bleeding neck. Once her adrenaline was gone, the wooziness and pain of her blood loss had hit her._

_Cairo was invited in before…that's why he was able to do what he did. Ming limped over to her dead mother and collapsed beside her. Tears escaped her eyes she drifted to unconsciousness._

_'Mama…farewell.' She whispered before her world went black._

Naveah wondered how in the world Ming retained her world famous iron clad scowl by the time she was done with that story. Her mom was killed the same way her father was. How many other lives did Cairo ruin? He was lower than the low. He was scum. He was trash; no not even trash can describe him.

"That's why I don't want you out there Neveah." Ming's blue eyes darkened to sadness.

"To be a hunter…as of now I take care of you…you're the closest thing I'll ever have for a daughter…until this nightmare is over. I don't want you killed. I don't want anyone close to me to be lost to the monsters…that are vampires." So Ming fights, and she won't stop until her sword impales Cairo.

**February 09, 2020**

**Fright Night**

Cairo and Hanoi looked at the army of ghouls they had made. It was three hundred strong; they bit people all over the city and contained them for this very day.

"Hehehe, we will see how strong the human race is when terror is at it's finest. Ghouls…kill any and everyone you come across." Cairo laughed evilly as his zombies marched from the field and into Woodcrest.

...

Ming couldn't believe the gall of her father. The prices of that blood shot up to ridiculous prices and in the middle of the week too! She couldn't help several families get their month's supply of blood and it tore her up inside that she couldn't. Her shelter was reaching capacity too. She glanced down at her watch. It was nearly midnight and people were crowding the place.

"Sofia. This is bad. I soon won't have any more rooms for the people…"

Sofia scoffed and gnashed her teeth. "Why can't people who have the damn blood on their doors help and take a family or two in?" Ming rolled her eyes. Only God knows that. Neveah was safe at home with Imogen guarding her and that eased her mind a little bit.

...

"It doesn't count if you didn't see a nipple." Jackson told his cousin Nate that night. It was a standard night at their household, and with their new blood on the door, they didn't worry about anything. Sure they had to get assistance from Ming, but they were grateful none the less. Their house was overrun with the immediate family who couldn't afford the blood but they were all close nit and it didn't bother Jackson to spend time with his cousins. It was twelve thirty, some people were asleep, and some were still up enjoying each other company. Rose, his little sister barged in the door.

"Brother! There are weird things outside!" she cried.

"Vampires can't get in. Shoo." He waved his hand away. Rose looked uncertain. She saw limping bodies outside her window but she didn't assume they were vampires because she's never heard of them limping. That, and there were quite a lot of them.

"Are you sure? Come look." She ran over to his window and pulled the blinds open. Her, Nate, and Jackson gasped. There were tons of them! And they were walking dead for the house! More had come since Rose looked out of her mirror.

"Wake mom and dad up!" Jack yelled.

"But they're supernatural beings right? They can't get pass the blood!" Nate shouted. Rose shook her head in fear. Those things were not vampires. What were they? Ming never said a word about these creatures. Did she not know of them? Next thing they knew:

Their doors were broken open from downstairs.

...

Cindy and Riley kissed each other passionately. It was something about a full moon that made them wild. For as long as they lived on this earth, they never grew tired of their immortality. You would hear some vampires damn their immortality, but not these two vampires. Their presence kept each other alive. It bothered them both, the notion to live off the blood of others. But once they learned and mastered their curse, they reveled together. They don't even kill the people they bite. They just have a little to drink and let the humans be on their way. Cindy still considered herself a woman, a person, and she believed that she too deserved the right to live and survive. Only because what they have to live on makes her and her friends an undesirable being. It was the bloodthirsty vampires like Cairo that gave them a bad rep. She doesn't kill, rape, steal or any of that crazy shit, Riley either….or anyone in her circle for that matter.

Then again, if a vampire still has their humanity switch on, they won't do those outlandish things. She and Riley were the only ones in the group who had their humanity switches on but still! They didn't need to do all that to survive.

"I love you Riley." She cooed into his chest after the kissing ceased. Immortality was a blessing to her, not a curse. If it meant seeing Riley every single day, it couldn't be a curse.

"Heh, I know. I love me too." She hit his chest playfully. They sat together in the park enjoying the moon. They both flinched when they smelled blood in the air…and death. Riley stood up and looked into the dark of the bushes.

"…Ghouls." He announced. Cindy leaped up and looked in the opposite of Riley. Ghouls suddenly sprang from the bushes. Cindy frowned at the amount of them.

"Where did they all come from?" she asked. Riley flexed his hand, bearing his fangs.

"It doesn't matter, we got to kill them."

...

Huey shot the last of the ghouls that were in the area. The city was ablaze with ghouls and the humans had to find out the hard way they could bypass their precious sheep blood. He was in a clearing that held a giant oak tree that looked over Woodcrest. That was his favorite spot to think, and he was interrupted by the brainless fools.

"Look what we have here a bloody, nigga heathen!" Huey arched an eyebrow and turned to the gruff voice. A nigga heathen he said? He noticed the blood dripping from the man's blade.

"I'm Father Ruckus, and I'm here to kill all the impurities of the earth!" he shouted. Huey remained silent, his shades hiding his amused eyes. Ruckus became agitated by the vampire's silence.

"Did you make all these ghouls? Heathen?" he barked. Huey simply smiled and tilted his head. Ruckus whipped out the bible and began chanting, having enough of Huey's silent treatment. Huey smile dropped slightly as pages of the bible whirled around him.

"Holy barrier…this is new." He muttered. The pages bound themselves to him and electrocuted him with purified light. Huey was stunned…this barrier was actually fucking hurting him! He gritted his teeth as he tried to break out of it.

"Heh. That's what being a cocky bastard gets you." Rukus smirked at the king. Huey grunted as his hand bounced clear off the barrier he was trying to get through. Ruckus ran towards him with his blades and leaped into the air.

"Amen! He shouted as he shoved the purified sliver blades through Huey's chest. The barrier dispersed and Huey fell to the ground with the blades still stuck in him. Huey coughed up blood and bore through the pain, ripping both blades out of him, despite the handles burning his hands.

"Well aren't you pretty strong." Huey finally humored him. He was about to talk again when a single scream caught his inner demon's attention. He knows the owner of that scream. He turned back to Ruckus and summoned bats to circle and attack him.

"I hate to run but…yeah." Huey dispersed into a black mass and disappeared.

...

Ming slashed at the remaining ghouls. There were tons of them and the night sky was filled with screams and rapid gunfire. People were losing their minds. During the turbulence, people ransacked buildings, raided other people's homes and whatever else imaginable.

"Ming! Why didn't you warn us?!" shouted an angry woman as she rushed towards her. Ming shook her head.

"What do you mean?"

"The sheep blood! It didn't protect us from these monsters! You didn't mention that! My brother could've died because of you!" she tried to fight Ming, but she simply gripped the angry woman's wrist and twisted it until she was put on her knees. Her ignorance and stupidity was the cause of this. Was this the night her father was talking about weeks ago? How could she possibly explain to people she didn't know they could get past the blood? Her eyes grew wide as she was hit with realization.

**Neveah!**

...

Imogen and her companion Neil was covered head to toe in ghoul blood. They lost count of how many they stabbed in the heart and the ones they shot in the head. They protected Neveah who stood behind them. They were driven outside so Ming's house wouldn't get busted up by the zombies and they were getting tired from fighting. Naveah was pale with horror. All that would replay in her mind was her dad being killed and Cairo jumping on her. Was this it? Was she going to die? Suddenly she felt this sharp pain in her heart.

"Argh!" she shouted. Was she having a heart attack?! When she fell to her knees, clutching her chest, the ghouls charged at her from behind. The pain grew worse and she collapsed.

"NEVEAH!" Imogen whirled around towards the second wave of monsters. Suddenly a cat creature leaped out from the bushes, swallowing the ghouls whole. Imogen and Neil gasped and stepped back. It was some…demon panther looking animal with six eyes. It looked to its right and a woman walked up to the driveway holding up a dead head of a ghoul. She looked eerily similar to Neveah, accept her hair was strawberry blonde and her eyes were a piercing green. She looked down at Naveah and back up to her protectors.

"I suggest you send her to a hospital." Jazmine kept her eyes on the girl, ignoring Huey's demon panther. She couldn't believe it…after all these years…

She'd see her again.

* * *

Naveah and Jazmine are connected? How?  
Ming had the drop on her, and it'll only get worse I'm afraid  
Yay! Rukus is here!

Oh, please note what Cindy said. Only she and Riley have their humanity switches on...that'll fuck certain people up in the story. -cough-

Was that enough action? Hope you liked it. R&R


End file.
